A New Home
by Shang it
Summary: Picks up after Lady Knight w weddings at Steadfast etc. Afterwards, a clerk comes to inspect New Hope. Someone's gonna turn it to turn it into a fief...but not if Kel has anything to say about it. How far will she go to defend the refugees?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Only Kel's training in the Yamani isles stopped her from dousing Neal with a bucket of water. If she had to hear one more poem…Yuki's wedding party would be short one groom. Normally, she tolerated her year-mates love-inspired insensibilities. However, lately, all the talk of romance was driving her mad. While she didn't have any relationship headaches of her own, Neal shared more than enough for the two of them.

_'At least I'll have something to talk to Dom about; he'll love hearing about Sir Meathead's latest dilemmas.' _She thought wryly. Early on their journey, she and Tobe had settled into exchanging grimaces every time Neal brought up his betrothed. Tobe had a real knack for faces, and once or twice Kel had to stifle a laugh.

Luckily for Kel—and Neal—they arrived at Steadfast that afternoon. Raoul, Buri, and Yuki were all waiting for Neal. Because of tight schedules, both weddings planned within the week.

Tobe and Kel let Neal run rampant on the fort grounds once they were admitted. _'He's another woman's problem now,'_ Kel thought airily as she stabled Hoshi. She had faith that he'd be able to find his Yamani bride without her help. The fort was relatively small.

"Well, if it isn't the Protector of the Small, come to rescue all us measly men of the third company." Dom's ironic voice was unmistakable.

The Lady Knight grinned. "Well, if it isn't the cousin of my dear friend Meathead; shall I call you Lambchop? You were right, all the mud _has_ done wonders for your skin. It practically glows." _'Stop it, idiot, you sound like Cleon,'_ she added to herself. Kel wanted to take a playful swipe at his head, but she checked the impulse. It would be all too easy to rekindle the crushes she'd consistently had on him for the last five years.

Dom almost dropped his smirk when he registered Kel's response. While she still had her 'no-nonsense' mask on, she never would have made a comment like that when she was a squire. He suspected all the children running around at Haven had finally had an effect on her. _She's come into her own._ He thought.

Aloud, he replied, "In the name of all that is good, Lady Knight, I ask you to join this humble solider for a light supper." He gestured grandly, the epitome of a gentleman. If she could play coy, so could he.

She let her mask slip just enough for him to see her smile. "I think that's enough flowery speech for us, I seriously considered dumping Neal in the lake if he started one more monologue about the throws and pitfalls of romance." She let the last phrase roll off the tongue in a classic Neal drawl.

Dom grinned evilly. "Then remind me to bring up the subject next time we're all together and near a large body of water—would a horse trough be enough? If only you'd brought Peachblossom…"

Laughing together, the old comrades walked toward the mess hall, Tobe elected to stay with the horses. His lady was in a silly mood, but she deserved it. She was a girl, after all…

**8888888888888**

Dom carefully regarded Kel as they strode into the mess hall, she seemed…happy. The last year hadn't been easy on her; he'd heard about her experience with the Chamber. Of all the gods that could have chosen her, of course it was the one who specialized in manipulating fear. Kel was incapable of doing anything the easy way. He was glad she'd finally found a home and purpose at New Hope, but part of him wished she could have stayed in the third company. It was always good to have her brilliant, dusty blond head around to help.

Kel stopped to look at him. "Thinking about something? You're unusually quiet."

Dom held up his hands defensively. "I leave all the thinking to people like Raoul—and you of course. I like to focus on things I'm good at, like carpentry."

Kel was going to quip back, but Quasim had come over to say hello. "It's been dull without you, Lady Knight. How are the birds?" The Bazhir asked.

"The flock is smarter than ever. I worry sometimes that they'll leave once New Hope becomes too boring for their tastes. Maybe Fanache's nightmare will come true, and they'll start a revolution to take over the palace."

"The birds' devotion to you will keep them by your side forever." Quasim said solemnly.

Across the room, Raoul roared, "Keladry, you finally made it! Yuki was starting to worry that you'd gotten sidetracked by a quest to kill another Scanran mage."

Buri, seated beside Raoul at the head table, elbowed the big knight playfully.

"Good thing I didn't, Dom would've missed all the festivities when he came to rescue me." Kel crossed the room and sat with her former knight master and his fiancée. She didn't notice Dom's blush. Someone brought her a bowl of soup, and she dug in as politely as she could manage. Riding always made her hungry. Dom joined them and tore into a loaf of bread.

Buri leaned across the table, toward Kel. "If Yuki hasn't claimed you yet, I'd like you to be my maid of honor in the wedding."

Kel looked up, surprised. "Me?" She squeaked, after swallowing the soup.

"It was your idea for me to go with Raoul to his family that midwinter, and that's what sparked all this." Buri waved her hand, gesturing to the banners that bedecked the mess hall. "Yuki also accredits you with her roping of Queenscove, so she wants you too. However, I'm older and craftier, and I've got Dom on my side."

Kel turned to stare at Dom. "You set this up? Manipulated me into coming here first so Buri could have her way?" She accused, mock angry.

Dom tried to look innocent. "Raoul is my commander. My loyalty goes to him, first and foremost. Consider yourself lucky that Ronald and Shinokoami are already married, and that their maid of honor was determined by politics—you were that couple's top pick too. But Raoul and Buri won't be too difficult to manage. And, do you really want to deal with all Meathead's flustering next week?"

Kel tucked away a smile and instead stared gravely at Dom. "I just want to make sure, is this blackmail or extortion?"

"Neither." Dom replied. "It's logic."

Kel shrugged, said she'd think about it, and suddenly became very fascinated with her soup. The comrades turned to talk about other things, and Kel felt a strange sensation in her stomach. She had inadvertently helped unite Raoul and Buri, Yuki and Neal, even Cricket and Ronald. Who was going to help her find someone? She stopped the dark thoughts there, picturing somewhere warm and placid in her mind's eye. Her Yamani mask smoothed back in place.

Dom noticed the change. He knew her well enough to recognize when she was shutting her emotions out. He even thought he knew which emotion she was hiding. Loneliness. She had her animals, she had Tobe, Neal, Merric, the refugees—everyone who needed her. What she didn't have was someone ishe/i could lean on. She was human—and a woman—after all…


	2. Battle for a Bridesmaid

**Chapter 2 **

Buri found Yuki and Neal sitting in the Yamani's room. Neal was deep into recounting his adventures. "She just picked herself up, with her bleeding mess of an arm all wrapped in _thread_..." Neal looked up to see Buri's stocky frame in the doorway.

"I need to talk with your bride-to-be, Neal. Woman's stuff." Buri informed him curtly.

Yuki pulled out her fan to cover her smile, but stopped herself. She was in Tortall now. "This should only take a few minutes. I'll come get you after and we can take a walk around the grounds together." Yuki offered her fiancé.

He managed to nod without adding a sarcastic comment; all those years squiring for the Lioness had taught him a thing or two about "woman's stuff." He would be much safer if he left immediately. Buri closed the door behind him.

"I need you to help me study Kel. I could be wrong, but I think she and Dom are…interested in each other."

Yuki titled her head thoughtfully. "Kel's heart is difficult to decipher, even by Yamani standards. I doubt even she knows she loves with him."

"What makes you so sure it's love?"

"Keladry will look any man in the eye. She's not afraid of anyone or anything. However, with Dom, she has a tendency to always look slightly over his shoulder or above his head. As every Yamani knows, emotions are clearest in the eyes. She's afraid to let Dom see her eyes when she looks at him."

Buri frowned. "That's very vague evidence."

"Did you expect any more from her? She didn't become the second female knight in the century by seducing her way to the top--despite what some of the conservatives say."

Buri sighed. "Domitan might be easier to break. I'll ask Raoul talk to him."

Yuki bowed as Buri turned to leave. The K'miri couldn't resist adding, "by the way, I already talked to Kel about being my maid of honor."

Yuki stiffened slightly, but didn't comment. The weddings weren't over yet.

8888888888888888888888

Raoul invited Dom upstairs to talk, though he refused to reveal the topic. "Can I get you a something to drink, Dom?" Raoul asked.

"We were just in the mess hall sir, I'm fine. What's this about?"

Raoul sighed. "Look, this wasn't my idea, but you know how women are…"

"Oh no, did my mother send _another _letter about an eligible bachlorette?" Dom moaned. "Send me back to Scanra, please!"

"Relax, solider, all I want to ask is that you act as the best man for my wedding."

Dom breathed a sigh of relief. "That's it? With all due respect sir, don't play with a man like that. I thought you were about to give me my walking papers along with a bunch of white muslin and wedding vows." No man, except Raoul, could be married and stay in the Company.

"You'd be okay working together with Keladry then?" Raoul asked.'

Dom nodded. "More than okay. She's one of the few women—one of the few people, in fact—that I'd trust _not _to lose their head at a wedding. Imagine combining her tactical skills with my…roguish charm; it'll be the smoothest wedding to ever take place in a battle fort."

Raoul snorted. "Just wait 'til the Lioness gets here, then we'll need all of Kel's strategic genius. Yuki's wedding party is a bunch of Yamanis who specialize in throwing insults with a straight face. I wish you luck, Masbolle." He clasped his second in command on the shoulder, then left to go find his fiancée. Dom rubbed his chin; he'd half expected Neal to ask him first. But Dom's loyalty went 'first and foremost' to his commander."

8888888888888888888888

Neal and Yuki walked, hand in hand through the fort grounds. After a few moments of silence, Neal glanced sidelong at his beloved. "You know, I might be crazy, but I've got this dreadful feeling that you're plotting something."

"You _are _crazy, sir knight, it's one of the things I love about you. But your instincts are working well. I do have something hidden up my kimono's sleeve."

"Does it have anything to do with our wedding night?" Neal asked slyly.

Yuki slapped him lightly with her fan. "No, more like our wedding ceremony. Kel doesn't know it yet, but she's going to be my maid of honor—despite what Buri thinks." Her lips twitched into the barest hint of a smile and then she changed the subject. "Doesn't the Lioness arrive today?"

Neal gulped. The women were about to go to war over wedding plans. "Alanna and George should be here tomorrow, I think."

8888888888888888888888

The Lord and Lady of Pirates Swoop arrived the next morning, and everyone turned out to greet them. Somehow, in the crowd, Dom and Kel were smushed together as they waited and watched the Champion and her husband dismount. Kel couldn't help but notice that Dom felt just as solid and delightfully warm as Cleon. Tobe was near the gate to take the horses; he was keen to see what the Kingdom's other Lady Knight was like up close.

Alanna greeted Kel enthusiastically, but her attention was soon claimed by other friends. With her purpose fulfilled, Kel edged out of the crowd. She wanted to utilize this time for sword practice. Dom caught up with her.

"Kel, after supper tonight, Buri wants to go over some of the wedding details, I know you haven't technically said yes yet, but the experience could be…enlightening." Dom watched her cheeks reddened. Who'd have thought white lace and flowers could make Kel cringe?

88888888888888888888

Late in the afternoon, Buri found herself confronted by a furious Lioness. "What's this about me NOT being your maid of honor? The Yamanis have been insinuating all day that you picked someone else."

"We asked Kel." Buri said calmly. "She hasn't said yes yet." Inwardly, Buri berated herself. She should have asked Alanna, the Lioness had been Raoul's best friend since he was twelve years old. "I didn't think you'd even be coming to the wedding, what with everything else you've got going on."

Alanna's rage dissipated and she sighed. "I'm sorry I lashed out like that." Her face turned pink with embarrassment. "Please don't ever tell Thayet—

"The queen surely too much on her mind to think about wedding gossip." Buri cut in smoothly. "Besides, you must be mad if you think I'll ever bring up our wedding details with her. I'd rather not give her an opening to gloat."

The women shared a sheepish look. "I used to tease her…" Buri murmured,

"We swore we'd never make the same mistake" Alanna added. "At least you waited another ten years."

Alanna clapped her hands, business-like. "Now, this is your wedding, your choices. Don't mind me, especially since I plan to be a bit hard to find. I've already had enough of Yuki's family. All those blank faces and polite voices trying to slip in insults like I'm a barbarian who wouldn't notice…" she shook her head. "Kel's a good choice though. Raoul said she was the one that pushed you towards each other. Excuse me while I go hide in my room. George made me promise not to duel anyone for another month. I may have a better chance of keeping that promise if no one can find me."

Buri smiled and excused her friend. She went to find her fiancé pouring over supply lists for the Company. She knocked and stood in the doorway, waiting for him to notice. Raoul looked up. When he saw her, his face lit up with a boyish grin. That look still gave her wonderful goosebumps. Ignoring those for now, she asked, "Why didn't you suggest the Lioness be my maid of honor? She wasn't happy when she found out we'd asked Kel."

Raoul shrugged. "I've been in command long enough to know when I'm NOT in charge. I figured I'd leave all tactical decisions up to you—and I don't mind having Kel as your temporary second in command either." The boyish grin widened. "Maybe I also think it'd be good for Dom and Kel to have some extra time together. After all the matchmaking she's done for us…"

Buri rolled her eyes. "You know I'm going to ask Alanna now, don't you? If I don't, the Yamani group will ride her about it until she cracks, and she promised George she wouldn't duel anyone for another month. Some plans need to be revised."

She stretched, wrapping Raoul into a hug and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, thinking. They were going to have to ask George to be the best man now; it would be odd not to. Raoul seemed to read her mind and he offered to talk to Dom. Buri smiled gratefully and wandered off.

88888888888888888

For all the Dom and Neal sniped at each other, they were cousins; and as kin, they felt it was time to catch up. While they patched together a hole in the roof of the barracks, they talked.

"For my wedding present, I'd appreciate if you stopped calling me Meathead." Neal drawled.

Dom raised an eyebrow. "That's like asking you to stop calling Lord Wyldon the Stump." In a single tap, he set the nail in the wood completely. He was as good a woodsman as any born Northerner.

"Please don't ever compare me--or my nicknames--to that…Stump, ever again." Neal retorted. "He made Kel's years as a page a living nightmare—

"And she lived through it. If she can forgive the man, so should you."

Neal hrmphed and was silent for a moment, looking for a comeback. Dom didn't give him enough time. "So, are you excited for the wedding…Meathead?"

Neal let out a long-suffering sigh. Would Dom ever grow up? "Yuki is plotting something, though I shouldn't be telling you about it. She plans to have Kel serve as her maid of honor; but I got the impression Buri has the same idea." The two men paused as they watched the Lioness stalk across the courtyard, obviously in a temper. "Good thing we're up here. That's one cat that doesn't normally climb up rooftops." Neal smiled at his own joke.

Dom chuckled. "I know Buri already asked Kel, but she hasn't answered yet." He made short work of a second nail. "Pardon the personal question, but how did you ever figure out Yuki returned your feelings? The Yamanis never let any of their emotions show."

Neal gave Dom a sidelong glance; the mage was a little surprised. Dom usually avoided serious conversation, especially with the cousin he referred to as 'Meathead'. Neal decided to answer seriously. "It was in her eyes. After I went through the chamber of Ordeal, I saw her waiting for me…even as tired as I was…I knew." He braced himself for another of Dom's jokes.

The older man simply nodded and set up another nail. Something sparked in Neal's brain. "If you ever want to know what Kel's thinking, try looking her in the face." Dom missed the nail entirely and almost dropped the hammer. As he scrambled to collect himself, Neal had enough time to hide a smirk. Yuki had taught him well.

88888888888888888

Buri met Kel at the mess hall the evening, and Buri drew her young friend aside. "Kel, it kills me to have to say this, but may I withdraw my plea for you to serve as my maid of honor? The Yamanis have already aggravated Alanna once, if she isn't sufficiently distracted…"

Kel smiled in relief. "Alanna can be your maid of honor with my blessings. She and my Lord have known each other since they were pages, if anyone is going to replace me, it should be her." Kel leaned in a little closer to the Queen's Rider. "To tell the truth, I was afraid I'd ruin your ceremony anyway. I'm not usually the wedding type."

Buri clapped her hand on Kel's tall shoulder. "You would have been great with us—but don't think you're off the hook yet, Yuki wants you too remember? You would have been mine if not for her relatives yapping at the Lioness…" Buri swore softly. "The little wench pulled one over on me." She whistled. "Never you mind. I know when I've been beat. Though, mark my words, I'll repay her for this one."

Kel winced. There was no way these weddings would end easily.

888888888888888888888

Before dinner was over, George and Alanna were declared the best man and woman at Buri and Raoul's wedding. Sometime after desert, Kel was chosen by Yuki to be her maid of honor, and Neal surprised everyone by asking Dom. There was a wicked glint in Neal's eyes that Kel couldn't interpret. She wasn't even sure she wanted to.

She and Tobe settled down for bed that night, and the Lady Knight's head spun with information. And they hadn't even planned the reception yet. Tobe looked at his mistress with concern. "Did som'at whack you too hard with them wooden sticks today?"

Kel shrugged. "I guess spending all that time in New Hope has made me forget all the intricacies of nobility. I can't imagine how my father survived all those years as a diplomat. The older I get, the wiser he seems."

Tobe rolled his eyes. "All old people say that."

"Good night Tobe. Practice tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes, Milady mother." Tobe's voice held a combination of amusement, respect, resignation, and love.

Kel fell asleep with a smile on her face. She'd never need children of her own as long as she had Tobe.

888888888888888888888

Yuki found Kel at dawn the next morning; she joined Tobe and Kel in their exercises, and afterwards, she hustled Kel off to discuss seating. Kel was good at math, and she'd learned a thing or two from her parents about diplomacy, plus Raoul had taught her extensively about military strategy. So, all things considered, the experience could have been worse. Yuki kept a cool head about everything, though Kel could sense her friend's excitement.

"It's almost your day, Yuki." Kel said quietly. Yuki beamed as only a Yamani could.

"I waited so long."

Kel grinned. "Neal mentioned that once or twice." She said dryly.

Yuki opened her fan and played with it casually. "What about you, Kel? When's your day?"

Kel's mask was up before she decided to put it there. She'd never told anyone about her ongoing crushes on Dom, and she wasn't ready to admit she was falling for him all over again. Even IF he returned her feelings, he could never settle down and marry her; he'd have to leave the company; and what would she do with her own assignment? New Hope still needed her, and she remembered the talk Raoul gave her when she was canoodling with Cleon.

_I hear from women of the queen's riders, the ones who want command. The women say is that if they take Rider men as lovers, and it's found out, they encounter trouble…Jealousies spring up, particularly if the man and women are in the same Rider group…It's not fair, but I think you know by now the world isn't. _

She and Dom were both commanders, in different sects, but still, they would face the same problems. She'd been silent for a while, and Yuki added, "I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you."

Kel snapped out of her thoughts. "I'm not embarrassed," she assured her friend. "I'm just…confused. I think it's time for a lunch break." Kel stood and made a strategic retreat. In the hall, she bumped into Dom; she noticed one of his fingers was wrapped in cloth. She stared. "What have you done now?"

"Nothing, Meathead was distracting me while I repaired the roof and…" he held out his wounded digit.

Kel turned his hand over critically. "Neal didn't fix this on the spot? What else could he possibly need his gift for right now?" She was going to have a long talk with Meathead next time—

"I didn't give him a chance to fix it. I can handle a bruise or two on my own, _Mother_. Besides, mayhap I'd rather have you kiss it to make it better."

"And what would you do if I took you up on that offer?" Kel asked, only half joking.

"Let's find out." Dom offered her his hand graciously.

Stifling a nervous giggle, Kel took his hand and placed a gentle courtiers' kiss. "Better?"

"Perfect."

Dom's voice sounded deeper than normal, Kel could've sworn he almost purred. Unthinking, she looked up into his eyes. Their sparkling blue color was deep and inviting. Searching, Kel saw uncertainty, wariness…and hope. Dom took a half step closer, reaching for her cheek. She caught his good hand, placed a kiss on that one too, and then fled.

She ended up in the stables. She no longer felt like eating. Tobe was there, of course, gossiping with the horses. The Lioness was there too, grooming her warhorse and humming softly. There was a sight Kel had never expected to see. The stocky warrior maiden grooming her own mount while humming to a bawdy tune. Hoshi whickered greeting to Kel and Alanna looked up to see the Protector of the Small. Tobe waved, but was caught up with a medium chestnut mare who lipped his hands lovingly.

"Am I interrupting?" Kel asked.

"Gods no, youngling, so long as your not about to challenge me to a duel, feel free to stick around and talk."

Kel picked up a brush and approached the nearest horse—a piebald gelding, about fifteen hands. Kel looked at Tobe to make sure he was safe to approach, and Tobe nodded. Gently, Kel starting rubbing down his neck. The horse rolled his eyes in gratitude, leaning on three legs and letting out a little sigh of happiness.

"I wish my life was as simple as yours." Kel whispered to him.

"What's that Kel?" Alanna asked, looking up again.

"Nothing. Just wishing my life was simpler."

The Lioness let out a hearty laugh. "Don't we all. What's wrong?"

"Men, or rather, one man in particular."

"It only takes one. Who?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not say."

The Lioness nodded. "Anything I can do to help?"

Kel paused, not wanting to pry, but the Lioness _had_ asked. "What…what was it like for you, trying to have sweethearts when you were the first female knight in a century?"

Alanna shrugged, remembering. "If you want to talk about personal history, let's go upstairs to my room. The way animals are nowadays, I'd rather only the walls could hear us."

Together, Tortall's two female knights headed toward the visitor's rooms. Once they were inside, Alanna used her gift to seal the walls. "It's not that anything I have to say is dangerous, it's just that the Yamanis don't need anything more to throw at me."

The Lioness's grin was lopsided. "So, what was it like having sweethearts when I was a knight? For the first eight years, as a squire and page, most people didn't even know I was female. Only Jonathan and George. I loved them both, sometimes at the same time. For a while, I was involved with the Shang Dragon, but that was only for a few weeks."

Kel gaped. The Lioness and King Jonathan?! A Shang Dragon?! Why wasn't this in the history books? "What made you decide to marry George?"

"Jonathan is my king, I still love him as that way, but he was never _just _Jonathan. He was always a prince, always the man I took orders from. He loved me because I was his friend, his ally; because if he married me he would show everyone he could do as he pleased."

Kel couldn't help but think that last part sounded a lot like Cleon.

Alanna continued, "George loved me because I was me. He was the first person in Corus to know I was a girl, and he never acted as if that was a handicap. He helped even when I didn't ask; once or twice he came halfway across the country to check in on me when I visited the Bazhir."

Kel remembered waking up to breakfast her first night on the road to Scanra. Dom.

"But, how did that work? How did you live as the Goddess's chosen while George…?"

"George was King of the Rogue when I first knew him."

Kel wondered if her jaw would ever close properly again.

Alanna continued, "Don't think it was easy, falling in love. It took me the better part of a decade to decide to marry him, bless his crooked heart for waiting so long."

"Thanks, Lioness, I think you just put my problems in perspective."

"Any time, Protector of the Small."

Kel groaned; she needed a new nickname. Now she was hungry, and she had more wedding plans—more of Yuki's wedding plans—to worry about. If George could wait 'for the better part of a decade', Dom could wait half a week until all their friends affairs were in order. All Kel had to do was avoid him.

88888888888888888888

Tobe munched on an apple, thinking. His mistress could handle any man he'd ever heard of, which one could possibly be bothering her? He hoped she wasn't gonna have nightmares again. Last time that happened, they all wound up on the road to Scanra, fighting killing devices and necromancers. Back then, the only person able to talk any sense inta her had been Master Dom. Finished with his apple, he offered the core to Hoshi. Standing up, he went to find the old soldier.

88888888888888888888

Dom watched Kel's hasty retreat, and he grinned. He _did _have a chance with her, even if she wasn't ready to admit it. He'd secretly hoped she would have figured it out by now, he didn't flirt with every lass who worked with the King's Own. He'd met plenty of Rider women, all formidable in their own right, but there was no one in the world like Kel. Stubborn as a mule, fierce as a mother griffin. He'd never noticed before now how soft and dream-like her hazel eyes could be. And those _lashes…_

Dom straightened, trying to pull himself together. Tobe came trotting up to him, worried. "Who put a burr under your saddle?" Dom asked the boy.

"Milady is all upset abou' somethin' an' I think yer the only one she'd listen to. She said somewha' about a man botherin' her, and then she and the Lioness went off to talk about sweethearts. Lady Keladry doesn't _have _any sweethearts, and she don't have time to go a-lookin' fer one." Whenever Tobe got upset, he reverted to his old way of speaking.

Dom thought quickly. The boy was right, in a sort of roundabout way. Kel didn't have time for sweethearts—and neither did he. Not while he was still second in command of the King's Own. Kel would never turn her back on the residents of New Hope; last year's adventures were a testimony to that fact. Tobe watched him expectantly. Dom knew Kel better than anyone, except Tobe.

Dom looked down at Kel's young charge. "I think Kel can be trusted to know her own heart. She'd never leave you or New Hope."

Tobe snorted, horse-like. "I ain't afeard of Milady leaving, I'm afeard she'll do somewha' silly and get her heart broke. She has…feelings—I saw 'er cry once—she just hides 'em most times real well."

"You saw Kel _cry_?" Dom asked, taken aback.

Tobe nodded seriously. "Not 'cause she was scared or nothin'," he assured the solider, "but she said one of her friends was in trouble and she couldn't help. You gonna talk some sense inta her, or am I?"

"Don't worry. I know just what to say." Dom had no idea what he was going to say.


	3. Getting up on the wrong side of the desk

The Mirthos and Goddess priests arrived before the end of the week. By then, Kel had already rehearsed the ceremony with Neal, Yuki and the Yamani guests—twice. She'd checked and triple checked the seating arrangements, she'd received her own dress on special order from Lalasa AND she'd managed to avoid having any private conversations with Dom. The last task was far from easy; Dom seemed to be doing his utmost to find a moment alone with her. Each time, she narrowly escaped. "I'm not being a coward," she told herself firmly, "I just don't have time for distractions right now." _coward _a wicked little voice inside her whispered. Kel tamped down that voice and shoved it away.

Buri and Raoul's wedding was scheduled for the next day, and Neal and Yuki's would be the following Sunday. Kel awoke the morning of the first ceremony with a groan. She'd fallen asleep at a desk, this time it was a supply list for New Hope that had put her to sleep. Someone knocked on the door, then entered at the sound of her groan.

"Breakfast?"

Kel jumped. Of course Dom would find her half awake, hair tangled and matted with sleep, tunic rumpled…_when did I start to care about my clothes? _a cool part of her mind wondered. She tried subtly to smooth the fabric of her tunic.

Dom sat down across from the desk and offered her an apple and toast. "Sit, if you stand that fast after being asleep, you'll get dizzy."

Kel nodded, already feeling lightheaded. She doubted it had anything to do with standing up.

"Ready for today?" He asked, trying not to spook her.

Kel gulped. "I thought the Chamber was an ordeal." She muttered. "But at least then, it was only MY dignity on the line."

Dom grinned; he opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly a horn sounded. "Raiders!" Kel and Dom said together. All their senses jumped to high alert.

"Scanra must be reverting back to its old way; every tribe for itself." Kel panted as they ran for the armory. "Make sure Buri hasn't dressed yet, we don't want her pulling a Thayet."

Dom shook his head ruefully at the memory of Thayet's expensive—and ruined—dress.

Ten minutes later, Kel and Dom were dressed and armed, Kel had Griffin, her glaive, and a fully saddled Hoshi (the last was Tobe's doing). Dom was staring openly at the five battle dressed Yamani men and Yuki. Everything from the make of their swords to armor was alien to him, but fascinating nonetheless.

Raoul and Buri stomped in, neither in wedding attire. Kel breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

The group was given the basics of the attack. An estimated four dozen humans and at least a pack of centaurs had come down from the mountains, looking and raiding for food. The village under attack was a few miles northeast of the fort.

Alanna, George and Neal arrived at the last minute, ready to go. Neal took one look at Yuki, opened his mouth, and then closed it. Kel and the Lioness had taught him well. _Beware of the women of the warrior class._

Dom was given a full squad on horseback; Kel was his second, Neal his third. Raoul and Buri each took another group, while George and Alanna disappeared once again. The couple of Pirate's swoop had their own unique ways of fighting.

Within Dom's group, one lone, wild looking Yamani joined, jerking his bear-like pony behind the rest of the men. Dom sized the man up as Kel leaned over to explain, "That's Yuki's brother, he's a ronin, a wanderer, worse than a Scanran berserker when it comes to fighting. Once we find the bandits, give him plenty of room." Dom nodded.

They cantered away from the fort, toward the pillar of smoke that rose from the village under attack. Kel gritted her teeth. She hated raiders. Hated, hated…she only hoped they didn't have any mages. As they came over the last hill, she let out a battle yell and spurred Hoshi into a charge.

Her first opponent was a centaur. She didn't bother getting close. Instead, she shot him with an arrow. It hit him in the chest, and she used her glaive to cut his throat as she charged by. The ronin shot past Kel, even fiercer than she. He leapt from the saddle and onto the back of another centaur, killing the male in one smooth motion. The ronin's mount was undeterred by the loss of his rider. The horse moved on to harass two of their human enemies. Kel watched as the Yamani warrior rushed further into the fray.

The Protector of the Small heard a woman scream, and that was all the invitation she needed. Following the ronin, she galloped in the direction of the cry. A human raider was holding a middle-aged woman by the hair. Kel let her Yamani mask drop so the raider could see the full strength of her fury. It was the last thing he ever saw. She offered her hand to the woman, and pulled the villager up on Hoshi's back. Unfortunately, the passenger was going to weigh them down.

Kel kept to the edges of the battle. She saw a flash of George Cooper, but then he was gone again. Yuki stayed close to Neal, defending him with her glaive each time he stopped to treat a fallen man. The Lioness let out a roar somewhere across the village, purple fire flew up and fought a reddish fire—the raiders had a mage.

In all, the fighting lasted for nearly an hour. Alanna killed the mage, and the remaining human raiders surrendered once the centaurs were gone. Still, the damage to the village was done. All major structures were ruined. Kel knew what that meant. More refugees.

The surviving villagers were brought back to the camp. Buri cancelled her wedding feast so the extra could be shared with newly homeless families. Yuki too, decided she would go for something simpler. Kel needed to get the villagers to New Hope before they became too comfortable at Steadfast. Tomorrow, they would need to salvage anything and everything they could. They would then pack it up and leave. Kel's brain groaned at the stress an estimated fifty new refugees would put on the camp.

88888888

Mirthos's priest gave a special service for the dead. Tomorrow would bring burial detail as well. Raoul anxiously watched an exhausted Buri. He kept her close throughout the ceremony.

Neal would be up all night in the med tents, and Yuki offered to be his nurse. "I want to make sure he doesn't overexert himself." Yuki murmured to Kel. "You should stay and talk with someone, even if it's only for a short while. Today was difficult for all of us. Don't try and handle it on your own."

Kel nodded absently, her thoughts on numbers and calculations. Pounds of food, seed for the spring, _housing _…Kel thought briefly of the girl she'd rescued. Acacia (the woman) had no surviving family, but would stay with her former neighbors for the night.

Dom approached her, and Kel felt vaguely ashamed. Dom wouldn't worry about numbers. He'd find a way to make everyone fit, just as he'd helped her adjust to the King's Own. The Lady knight felt cold inside.

Kel's hazel eyes were troubled, focused on some distant problem. Dom could guess that she was worrying about the refugees. New Hope was already filling up, between the adopted Scarans and the expected Tortallian peasants from other areas around the border; New Hope simply wasn't big enough. But they could make it bigger, and Dom knew how. He wasn't just a carpenter; he knew HOW buildings were made. He'd designed most of the original buildings in Haven. He understood the angles, the tools, the materials. He preferred woodwork to killing any day. As the refugees continued to rebuild New Hope, Dom could show the residents how to make the most of the space. All he needed was Raoul's permission.

Dom filed a mental note to ask later, but Kel needed some support _now_.

He opened his arms and Kel hugged him tightly for a moment. She still wasn't 'all there' mentally. She hugged him back absently, politely, without enthusiasm. "Wanna talk?" He asked, searching her face for some clue as to what was going on behind the mask.

Kel pursed her lips. Of course she _wanted_ to talk, but how could she say what she felt? She felt heartless, desensitized. No wonder she was having such a hard time finding love. All she wanted was to make sure everything was controlled, accounted for. She knew the villagers would be coming home with her, and she kept adding, subtracting, and dividing the cold, hard facts. She knew that among the villagers there were Loesias, Tobes and Fanches, but could she handle any more? "What are we going to do?" She asked, not expecting an answer. Dom's eyes were heavy, sad.

"You can't prevent every disaster. You also can't clean up everyone's mess—not by yourself. The Crown will send more resources, you'll find a way."

Her smile was weak, but genuine. "If only I had such faith in my abilities." She murmered.

Dom ruffled her hair. "If you did, no one would be able to stand your ego." He gave her hands a gentle squeeze and walked away to find Raoul. Kel watched him as he left, and the tiny voice in the back of her head whispered, _he really DOES like you._ Kel wasn't in the mood to shove that voice away.

88888888888

Kel was fast asleep—in her bed, this time—when Tobe shook her awake. "It's nearly time for exercise and Yuki wants to see you before you start."

Kel groaned, rose, and pulled on a new vest and hose.

Yuki and Neal were up in the mess. Neal paced and muttered to himself, while Yuki sat stiffly, hovering over a cup of tea. Neal's eyes were feverish with frustration. "Tell her it's a bad idea." He ordered Kel as she walked in and sat next to Yuki.

"If Neal says it's a bad idea, it's probably something I'd do." Kel told her Yamani friend.

Yuki smiled gently, in an attempt to act Tortallan. Kel was shocked at the difference it made.

The Lady Knight added, "So, what has me up at this hour? Are we following the sunrises of the Yamani isles?"

"My betrothed thinks she should come back with us and have the wedding there, once we've settled everyone in." Neal informed his year-mate curtly.

Kel stared at Yuki. "Are you insane? You're a lady, a refugee camp is no place—

"You're a lady, Keladry, and you run the place." Yuki injected midly.

Kel spluttered. "I'm also a knight and half mad to boot. Go back to Corus, you'll be happier there with Cricket."

"Stop it Kel. Cricket doesn't like court anymore than you—or I. We went through the same training you did when we were younger. Do you think so much has changed?"

"Yuki…you look…look, fighting is one thing, but that's not what usually happens at a refugee camp. You'll be living in the wilderness, plowing fields, on latrine duty…" Kel trailed off as she saw the look in Yuki's eyes. She'd seen it often enough in the mirror. "She's coming with us Neal, whether you like it or not. Now, I'm going back to sleep." She looked outside at the horizon and grunted, "Never mind."

Kel grumpily made her way through morning exercises, planning her next speech to the people of New Hope. She didn't notice Yuki's brother (the ronin from the battle) until after she'd completed her pattern dance. She wiped the sweat from her eyes and muttered a thank-you as he offered her a flask of water. After taking a long drink, she bowed and said, "I'm sorry we never had a chance to properly meet. I'm Keladry of Mindelan."

The warrior bowed in return. "I am Daisuke."

Kel translated. His name roughly meant "great help" in Yamani. Daisuke was in his late twenties, thickly built, yet he seemed light-footed. He was tall for a Yamani, eye level with Kel. His hair was long and tied back in typical ronin style. He wore his Katana casually, as if it never left his side. "Are you through sizing me up?" He asked. One eyebrow quirked knowingly.

"No."

"Then you are wise for someone so young."

Kel tried to stop her annoyance from showing. Male warriors were so predictable. Patronizing and all-knowing.

He frowned. "I didn't say that to insult you. I came to ask if I might accompany you on the trip back to New Hope. Yuki will need a chaperone anyway, until she's married, and most of the family is anxious to reach the capital."

Kel glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "And you would prefer not to go to Corus?"

The ronin grinned, very un-Yamani like. "The city is well ordered and—forgive me—boring. I'm hoping the trek across Northern wilderness will be more interesting." He had a savage, hungry glint in his eye.

"Not while Kel's in charge."

Kel jumped at the sound of Dom's voice; it was much colder than usual. How long had he been listening?


	4. Competition and companions

Dom cringed at the thought of competing with the ronin for Kel's affection. He didn't know how Yamani men flirted, but some body language was universal. The way the warrior had leaned in, as if to share a secret--and how DARE Daisuke mock Kel's commanding abilities?! As long as she was in charge, everything would be well ordered. Dom gave Daisuke a hard look.

Kel slipped away before Dom to could ask for a private conversation. The ronin still stood, his Yamani mask up and placid. Dom saluted the man stiffly and walked away. The fort wasn't that big. Kel couldn't avoid Dom forever…

8888888888888888

Kel spent the day counting supplies, moving the crates of materials that Raoul could spare (in addition to the original cargo that'd been sent by the Crown). Tobe helped explain things to the horses that would be pulling the wagons tomorrow. Both knight and servant were glad to be excused from burial duty.

The villagers seemed nice enough, though they were still stricken at the loss of their family and neighbors. However, these folk had lived better than most of the peasants Kel had encountered in the last year. Now they would learn to be survivors, soon they'd learn to be fighters. Kel could promise that.

8888888888888888

Raoul looked over Dom's shoulder as he completed his last drawing. "What do you think?" Dom asked casually, pretending he didn't much care for the work one way or the other.

"It's good. It's more than good, it's ingenious. Have you told Kel about it?"

Dom braced himself. "I haven't mentioned it yet. She's been hell bent on avoiding me for the last week. I think it's something I said."

"It's always the man's fault in a relationship, remember that." Raoul said absently, thinking of Buri.

Dom cleared his throat. "I don't think Kel and I have that kind of relationship—

"Yet." Raoul interrupted, his eyes mischievous.

"Yet." Dom agreed.

8888888888888888

Buri and Raoul held a quiet, reserved ceremony the night before Kel left the fort. Kel wore her special dress and sat Yamani-still throughout the mass. Even in the midst of everything, the newly wedded couple found happiness in each other's embrace. Buri's eyes sparkled as they made their way to the mess hall (Raoul proceeded to carry his bride the entire walk across camp).

Kel spent the night sober, as usual. She watched Daisuke down a large cup of wine and then continue to follow the intricate step patterns of a Tortallian dance. _Now that takes discipline._ She thought to herself. Dom eventually sat down next to her. She would have gotten up joined the dance, but the musicians chose that precise moment to take a break. She stopped her jaw from clenching unnecessarily.

"Want to go for a walk?" He asked. Kel had spent enough of her youth around young men to know that a "walk" usually turned into something quite different, especially when a man had _that _look in his eye. She checked the rest of the room quickly. Everyone was absorbed in their own activity. Why not go for a walk? It wasn't as if they were in the palace gardens. There was no place to hide from the moonlight and exchange passionate kiss—Kel stopped her thoughts there.

"Where to?" She asked.

Dom shrugged. "Anywhere with less people. I have something I want to show you."

_my my, isn't he forward—STOP IT KEL, THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT!_ Kel felt like that little voice in the back of her head was trying to migrate to the forefront of her brain, while the rest of her struggled to stay sane. Kel stood, and Dom offered his arm. Together, they slipped out of the mess hall, and into the cool night air.

_My Gods, we're strolling, like real sweethearts would,_ Kel thought ironically, as they drifted across the fort grounds. Dom led her back to the Officers building and up to Raoul's space.

"I figured you could use another set of hands at New Hope, so I came up with this." Dom unraveled the canvas and held it out for her inspection.

It took Kel a minute to register what the drawing was. "What is it?" She asked, squinting at the intricate lines and measurements.

"Its building plans, for when you expand the New Hope. I figured you'd need the extra space so…

"_you _did this?" Kel took another look at the designs. "Impressive."

Dom blushed and shrugged. "Anyone could've done it, with the right tools."

"Well, I couldn't. Modesty isn't your strong suit, solider." Kel gently folded the maps and put them back in their protective covers.

Dom leaned back, half sitting on the desk. He folded his arms and quirked an eyebrow at her. "So, mind if I join you on the ride back to the New Hope then? You'll need someone to lead the construction, and—no offense lady knight—the hammer was never was your best weapon."

Kel eyed him suspiciously. There was something more behind his casual demeanor. He didn't usually ask if she needed help, he just stepped in. Was this a sign of increased faith in her, or was he waiting for Kel to inadvertently condone something else?

"C'mon Kel, a simple yes or no. I'm waiting."

What did she have to lose? "If you're feeling mad enough to leave the comfy, luxurious accommodations of the Third Company, then I'm mad enough to let you." Her lips twitched in a small smile.

Dom stood back up and clapped her cavalierly on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow morning then, dark and early."

888888888888888888

That night, Kel carefully folded the dress and put in away before going to bed. It hadn't been as uncomfortable as she expected.

The next morning, she finished packing her belongings, Tobe brought her some bread and cheese for breakfast, and they were ready to organize the refugees by dawn. Kel allowed herself a yawn. If only she knew how to sleep and ride at the same time, like some mages. The refugees were wide-awake, most were farmers and thus used to early hours. Kel noted Acacia, the woman from the fight, had a crossbow within reach. _Some people learn quickly. _Kel thought grimly. At least a dozen more people had weapons out. They'd appreciate the training she put every refugee through. These people would never be helpless again.

When they set off on the road, Kel, Daisuke and Yuki rode at the front of their train. Neal, Tobe, and Dom guarded the rear. The trip was uneventful, if not _too _quiet for Kel's taste.

As they passed through Greenwoods and came to the river, Kel heard an audible gasp from her charges and she felt a surge of pride. New Hope was impressive for a refugee camp. The fields were neatly harvested and Numair's rock wall was now forty feet high. _Just wait until they meet New Hope's residents_. She thought. Even Daisuke and Yuki looked surprised.

Kel noticed the flag with her shield on it was raised and flapping in the wind. She found Dom's eyes and nodded in thanks. He and her other friends in Third company had sewn the flag as a sort of housewarming gift when she was given command of Haven last year.

Children rushed to greet her and Kel dismounted for the sake of Peachblossom's nerves. He wouldn't hurt an innocent child on purpose, but when they swarmed over his legs and pulled at his tail…Tobe hurried up to take the gelding away. Kel picked up Meech in one arm and hugged Loesia with the other.

Irnai was among the children that rushed to greet the party. Ignoring Kel, the young seer folder her arms and stared at Dom. "It's about time you got here." She admonished the solider.

The adults that knew Irnai exchanged nervous glances. What had she seen now?

88888888888888888888

Yuki watched Kel with interest. The Protector of the Small was home. Yuki had heard about Irnai from Neal, and the she could guess what the child's comment meant. Some of the youngest refugees were falling over themselves as they tried to decide whom to tackle first, Dom or Kel. The Third Company's commander was home too, even if he didn't know it yet. Yuki nudged her horse closer to Neal so she could slip her hand in his. Neal looked at his betrothed and smiled. Yuki shivered at the intensity behind those emerald eyes. Hesitatingly, she grinned back.

888888888888888888888

At dinner, Kel waited until everyone had eaten before hoisting herself up on a stool to give her speech. All talk ceased, convicts, refugees, and knights alike looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath and summoned her special command voice so everyone could hear.

"Tonight I came home with extra supplies, courtesy of the Crown." There was a brief applause. "I also came back with more residents." The air turned uneasy, more people meant fewer supplies to go around.

Kel continued, "I know what you're thinking. There was barely enough space for everyone before. So I brought back one MORE thing. I'm sure most of you remember Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle?" The former convicts cheered and some of the women let out high-pitched, feminine yelps of joy. Kel had to stop herself from frowning at the latter. Apparently, she wasn't the only one who found him attractive.

"Sergeant Dom has not only drawn up some innovative plans for construction, he has come back here to help build new barracks and the like. I'm sure you'll give him the same amount of respect that you give me, and the same amount of respect you're _supposed_ to give Sir Neal." A ripple of laughter went through the crowd at Neal's blustering response to her joke.

She waited for the laughter to die down. "Anyone who wants to help build should see the clerks and put their name on the sign up sheet. Three shifts of construction work will get you out of one shift on latrine duty. Women may sign up for constructions as well, provided they can swing a hammer better than me." There were some knowing smiles from the men she'd worked with last summer.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a long bath and a good night's sleep. Dom…" She looked at him and completely forgot what she'd planned to say next. Her timing couldn't have been worse. The mess hall broke out with whoops and hollers at what Kel had seemingly just implied. The Lady Knight's cheeks turned bright red.

Dom laughed with the rest, wishing he could come to her rescue, but anything he could say would probably only make the situation worse. As she walked by, he whispered, "Sometimes the only strategic move is to retreat. I'll make sure to stay visible for the rest of the night, so no one thinks you were serious."

Kel could only manage a nod.

She met Fanche on her way out the door. "Did I miss anything?" Kel asked, trying to pretend what had just happened was NOT one of the most embarrassing mistakes she'd ever made. The Headwoman gave Kel a once-over, trying to figure out what had just happened. Kel was humble, but she didn't normally make self-deprecating—or lewd—jokes. Unless it wasn't a joke? Fanche couldn't afford having her knight-mistress going gooey-eyed over a man right now. They had more important things to worry about. The older woman shook her head and concentrated on answering the question.

"Harvest has been in for a while now, the cook enlisted a bunch of women folk to help with some of the pickling and such. How do you plan to keep the latrines clean if you're offering everyone time off in exchange for three constructions shifts?"

"There's no more field work at the moment, so that's one job off the list. I figure most farmers know how to raise walls, since most of them build their old houses themselves. If you're short on people for latrine duty, you can always add me to the list." She sent a quick prayer to Mithros that Fanche wouldn't take her up on the offer.


	5. Inspections

The next morning, Kel was back on schedule.

First, she rose at dawn to teach the children. There were four new students, all from Steadfast, and Tobe wasted no time getting them fitted with spears of their own. As they walked through the basics of the pattern dance, Kel made a mental note to ask Yuki if she'd help teach. The size of Kel's "class" was approaching two dozen.

Breakfast was delicious. The cook made a special recipe of potatoes, eggs, and meat to celebrate Kel's return, and the successful harvest. Once Kel was done eating, she had a short meeting with her clerks as they drew up personnel and supply lists. To Kel's relief, she wasn't needed on latrine duty—or for construction. No one was quite sure what to do with Daisuke. Kel was reluctant to put him in the solider category, he didn't seem like the kind to take orders. However, she also thought he'd be insulted if he were given something mundane like cooking.

She found Yuki and Neal midmorning. The two were working together in the infirmary. "When did you become a nurse?" Kel asked her Yamani friend.

Yuki shrugged. "It keeps me close to him," she gestured toward Neal, "and it's not as bad as some other jobs here. Not that I mind doing any of them, but," She shrugged again.

"I forget whether I told you already, but there's a group of children that I teach pole arms every morning. I was wondering if you'd like to join us, since I need another pair of hands."

Yuki nodded. "Daisuke said he saw you practicing earlier. He says some of the older children are quite good for gaijin." Kel felt the hair on her neck prickle. Daisuke had been watching and she hadn't noticed. Where were her instincts?

A messenger arrived that afternoon. The carrier was a short, scrap of a girl, barely older than Tobe. Kel glanced at the letter. A representative from the crown would be arriving by the end of next week for "inspections." Kel didn't like the sound of that. Lord Wyldon hadn't warned her of this, and Raoul hadn't mentioned it either. She thanked the messenger and slipped the girl a couple coppers for her trouble.

Dom was already out in the wilderness, gathering wood for the buildings. Kel wished she had the forethought to volunteer on that assignment. She _could _handle an ax.

She ate lunch with Fanche and Stefas. The two elders flirted like children. The two managed to update Kel on the people's less official news, though they went through several arguments in the process. Kel rolled her eyes and went to do more paperwork.

She ran into Merric on her way across the grounds, he was just getting back from his scouting excursion. "Coast clear?" She asked. He nodded and saluted her with a grin.

"I missed your speech last night, but some of the men have been talking."

Kel groaned. "It was a slip of the tongue—oh curse it, Merric, that not what I meant." Her friend's grin was only getting bigger. "The point is, Dom went out of his way to help us out, so make him feel at home. I'll see you at dinner." She didn't wait for her year mate to come up with a snappy comment.

She found Daisuke casually throwing soldiers about in arms practice. He had brought a wooden replica of his katana. His real sword hung at his side while his practice blade felled men right and left.

She watched for a minute, and then signaled to one of the soldiers watching. The man, Seth, nodded and went to fetch her glaive. There was a very slim chance she could beat Daisuke, but she had to teach him _some _manners. He was NOT going to spend the next several weeks trashing her men at his leisure.

Seth returned just as Daisuke threw the last man over his hip with a practiced grip. Kel rolled her shoulders and loosened her muscles. Daisuke noticed her and grinned fiercely. "Lady Knight." He growled. "Care to dance?"

Kel refrained from rolling her eyes and simply nodded. Yamani men could be even worse than Neal when it came to flowery battle speech.

They saluted each other. After several minutes of circling, he lashed out at her left arm. She moved to block, but he had feinted the strike. He recoiled and drove his blade at her stomach. Kel barely backpedaled out of his reach. Everyone watching booed the foreigner and shouted encouragements to Kel. She was their champion.

Dom returned just in time for the show. Kel had her no-nonsense mask on, and Dom felt a twinge of worry. As capable as Kel was, Daisuke was a maniac with a blade. Even Kel had said ronin were worse than berserkers in a fight. Dom crossed his fingers and joined the crowd rooting for their Lady Knight.

Both Kel and Daisuke were sweating; neither had scored as much as a point in the last six minutes. Their weapons locked, and Daisuke had the advantage. Kel gritted her teeth; instead of disentangling herself, she leaned down and heaved her opponent over her shoulder. Daisuke tumbled, but was back on his feet before Kel could press the advantage. They glared at each other, and the supper bell rang. A groan rose up from the crowd, and several shouted encouragements for the fight to keep going. However, the two opposing warriors had enough. They bowed and shook hands.

"I'm impressed, Keladry. You do credit even to the women of the Isles." Daisuke admitted, just loud enough for Kel to hear. She nodded her thanks and looked around. Dom had returned. Kel's face lit up before she could stop herself. She maneuvered her way through the crowd, trying to "accidentally" wind up next to him. People offered their congratulations as she passed, and she brushed them off politely, trying to remind them that she hadn't won.

Dom gave her a thumbs up when their eyes met. Kel blushed and shrugged off the compliment like all the others. "How was your excursion?" She asked mildly.

"An absolute dream. Once Sir Meathead pulls out the pine tree stuck in my hand, I will admit that the North is truly the healthiest place to live."

"What do you know about crown inspections?" Kel asked. She wasn't going to offer to kiss his hand again…not with so many people watching, anyway.

Dom frowned. "Raoul never mentioned them."

"That's what concerns me." Kel muttered grimly.

888888888888

After talking to Daisuke, Kel signed the ronin up for weapons training, scouting, and _cooking_. It turned out the man had a passion for charring meat. Meals became more interesting at New Hope as Daisuke tutored the Tortallian cooks on some of the finer points of Yamani mass cooking. Noodles and Yamani sauce were an instant favorite.

Kel was concerned about inspections. She hovered over the clerks and sergeants as she tried to make sure everything was perfect. She ran a tight camp, and there was little to perfect. Still, she worried.

On the bright side, Yuki had turned out to be an excellent teacher. Between her and Kel, they could soon turn out the next batch of the Crown's finest foot soldiers. However, Kel prayed to Mithros the younglings wouldn't need the skills she taught them.

Sure enough, Friday came, along with the Crown representative. The inspector was old, bald, and he looked cranky. He seemed like the kind of man a Trickster would enjoy tormenting. His bulbous nose and reddish cheeks suggested he would throw a particularly interesting temper tantrum. Kel only hoped he'd be happy after inspecting New Hope.

Kel introduced herself, along with Neal, Merric and Yuki. "And who is in charge here?" The man wheezed nasally.

"I am sir." Kel stepped forward.

The man gave her an obvious appraisal. "The Lady Knight." He grunted. "What's the kingdom coming to?"

Kel's year mates stiffened in anger. She shot them a warning glance. Her eyes said clearly, _I can defend my own honor._

With her best Yamani mask on, she offered to show the man the rest of the settlement. He sneezed, not bothering to cover his mouth. "I should like to see the weapons barracks, the dining hall, the latrines," he continued to go through the list of structures. Kel forced herself to smile politely, and led him across the camp.

8888888

An hour later, she was fighting the urge to dump the inspector in one of New Hope's 'marginally acceptable' latrines. The man kept muttering and making notes in his book, while Kel tried her best to stay polite and helpful. He offered no compliments, only criticism.

She caught up with Dom again at lunch, and Dom started to detail his progress on the building project. The inspector's eyes bulged as he listened to the report.

"New structures!" The old man spluttered. "You didn't go through the proper procedure to the crown's approval. The buildings—

"Were approved by Lord Raoul of the King's Own." Kel cut him off. "I have faith in Dom's designs; he helped build the original Haven."

"And look what happened to those structures." The inspector objected.

Kel slammed her hand down on the table, in a very rare fit of temper. "Mind your tongue, inspector."

People eating around them stopped talking and looked at Kel warily. Stefas wandered over, "Someone troubling you, Lady?" He looked pointedly at the inspector.

Kel waved her hand dismissively. "My apologies Stefas, I thought I saw a bug." Stefas's expression reminded her uncannily of Lord Wyldon's whenever she claimed to have "fallen down" as a page.

"We are through here." The inspector huffed. "I have seen all that is necessary. When this land becomes a fief—

"Excuse me?" Kel's voice was dangerously low. That's what these inspections were for!? King Jonathan was going to hear about this, even if she had to ride to Corus herself. This was a refugee camp, not a serfdom for the taking!

"Yes." He sniffed. "With the territory we've won from the border, New Hope has become a sizeable piece of arable land. The war is almost over; this land is plowed and ordered, there are able bodied men and women just…loitering about," Some people overheard his condescending words. Angry whispers grew as he continued, "these land will be awarded to a noble family who can _properly _look after them."

"We don't want a new Lord." One of the refugee women piped up. Kel looked around, the residents were on their feet, and several looked mutinous. "You can't just give us away like a sack of potatoes."

The look on the inspector's face suggested that he believed otherwise. Kel looked at him, and then glanced back at her people. The man had worn out his welcome. "Please finish your soup sirrah, and then be on your way. You have disrespected me, these people, and you have done a disservice to the crown you serve. Make sure to give one of my clerks your name before you go, I'll see to it the King receives a report on YOU." There was a general applause when Kel finished.

Her first impression of the inspector had been accurate. He threw a marvelous temper tantrum.


	6. Reassurance

Kel sat in her office, hands on her head. Now she'd done it. They were going to take New Hope away from her. What's worse, they were probably going to give it to some fat, blue-blooded—and probably lily livered—noble who'd use these folk like cattle. _'Lily livered?'_ Kel repeated to herself. _'Since when did I start thinking like George Cooper?'_

There was a knock on her door, and Dom walked in, concerned. "Rough day?" He asked.

"Rough year. But I don't want it to end like this." Kel replied grimly.

"Agreed. I'm going back to Steadfast, Lord Raoul will know how to fix this. Buri might kill me for interrupting their honeymoon…but, anything for you…" he trailed off jokingly. Then he noticed Kel's eyes. They were glimmering faintly with unshed tears. The smile fell off his face quickly. "Kel, I'm sorry. You'll get through this, you always do."

She took a deep, steadying breath. "It's everyone else I'm worried about. Haven't these people been through enough? What will happen to the children without parents? Who will look out for them? Thank gods, I can take Tobe with me, but Loesia, Meeche, Irnai—a noble isn't going to care about them."

"Hush." Dom walked over and gathered Kel into his arms. She didn't resist. "You can't worry about what hasn't happened yet. You've trained these people to look out for themselves—even the littlest one like Meeche. Folk will step up and take care of the sprites without parents. And you don't know who the noble is. Maybe it'll be someone decent." He stroked the back of head reassuringly. "I won't let them do this to you," he whispered, almost too softy for her to hear.

But she did hear it, and was grateful to have Dom in her life. It was time she let him know that. She looked up at him. Slowly, she raised her head until their noses were level. Then, tenderly, she tilted her head and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Her body lit up like a mage's fire as he kissed her back.

88888888888

Dom rode rapidly back to Steadfast. When he arrived, he wasted no time with pleasantries. "They're taking New Hope away from Kel." He informed his commander. Raoul stared at Dom as if he'd just spoken Gallan. The Knight Commander put away the bow he'd been practicing with.

"Lord Wyldon sent a letter?" Raoul asked finally.

"No, not Wyldon. She received a letter from the Crown, saying someone was coming to inspect the camp. The inspector let it slip that there are plans in motion for the land and fort to be converted into a fiefdom. He also implied Kel would no longer be in charge."

Raoul stroked his beard, thinking. "It's the next logical step, to convert the land into a fief. Kel should've known that. I'm sure Wyldon told her."

Dom raised an eyebrow. Raoul cursed softly and added, "Maybe not. I'll send a courier to Jonathan and Wyldon; see if we can't stop this before it goes too far."

"I'll bring the news back then." Dom stayed only long enough to change horses. He had a fort to rebuild, and a lady knight waiting for him to return.

8888888888888888

Daisuke watched Kel as she paced restlessly across the camp. He wondered if she was anxiously awaiting Dom, or the news Dom would be carrying. Perhaps both.

Over the past few days, Daisuke had noticed what her presence at the fort had done to these people. Unlike many other peasants, they worked with pride. They held themselves with an air of dignity. Kel had given that to them, simply by treating them as human beings. The ronin was impressed with Kel's 'presence of command' as the Yamani called it. She was a teacher as well as a leader. It was a pity the Tortallian crown didn't seem to see that.

88888888888888888

On the road, Dom noticed a large riding party ahead. Eight mounted men, all armed. Too small for raiders, but big enough to cause problems if they wished. Stealthily, he led his horse off the path before they noticed him. They had almost reached the Greenwoods River, Merric's scouting parties sometimes came out this far. Dom headed to the nearest outpost.

A farmer named Ammon was on duty, along with one of New Hope's cats. Dom let out the birdcall for "friend" before coming into view.

"We've got trouble coming. Eight mounted men, all with swords and shields." Dom said crisply.

Ammon's eyes went wide. "Any idea who they are?"

"None. I saw them from far off, I can only tell you is they're too wealthy to be from around here."

Ammon snorted. "Hell of a distinction."

Dom shrugged apologetically. "They're coming. Look."

The cat meowed questioningly. "Go tell the lads at camp we need a little help, there's a good girl." Ammon purred. The cat wound herself around his legs once and scampered off.

8888888888888

Merric and his men stood waiting at the crossing, everyone had their bows out and ready. Dom stood among them, with his own crossbow loaded. As the party of eight came into view, Merric called out, "what brings you here, strangers?"

One of the men in the party shouted back, "Our lord has come to survey his land."

A refugee responded by pulling back his bow a little farther. Merric gestured for his men to stand down. "I recognize their crests. These are Tirrsmont men."

Dom frowned. He knew that fief, but he couldn't place it.

88888888888888

When they arrived back at New Hope's gates, Dom remembered where he's heard the name. Tirrsmont had burned last year, and Haven had taken almost a hundred or their refugees.

Kel stood just inside the gates, arms locked behind her back. Her gaze rested on Dom. "You brought back more than I bargained for." She said wryly.

Dom threw up his arms defensively. "It wasn't me!" He walked past her, brushing her shoulder. As he passed her muttered, "I need to talk to you later, privately." Kel nodded imperceptibly and moved forward to meet her unexpected guests.

Merric introduced them. "The younger lord Ackerley of Tirrsmont, this is our knight commander, Lady Keladry of Mindelan." The Tirrsmont lord dismounted and bowed deeply.

Kel blinked. Ackerley was stunning. He stood a full head taller than she did, with imperial shoulders and a jaw line that a lesser god might envy. Ackerley's curled hair was the darkest black, and it was offset by his fair skin. His large brown eyes had flecks of gold and orange, they glinted in the fading sunlight. His nose was straight and aristocratic; it hovered above a full set of dark lips. He must have been in his late twenties.

Kel swallowed hard. This man would've made Joren look like a street beggar. He took the hand she offered him and kissed it, breaking the spell. Kel raised her eyebrow at him suspiciously. Men who treated her delicately usually did so because they believed she was inferior.

Ackerley bowed again. "I thank you for holding these lands in my stead. I was away at court during the war, serving the king on his war council."

Too easy. He spoke with an air of overstated confidence. Kel's teeth locked as she remembered the 86 Tirrsmont refugees she's taken in last year. This man had ignored his commitment to his people. He'd left Meech and Gydo to fend for themselves against the Nothing Man. Even if he were as gorgeous as Mithros, Kel would still hate him. But she wouldn't act like it.

"I am sorry that no one told me these lands were yours." She said amiably, as though the mix up was as simple as a clerk's spelling error.

"They will be mine." Ackerley of Tirrsmont amended, frowning. "I played a considerable role in the war you know, so the king has seen fit to reward me with even more land, in place of what my family lost."

Daisuke had been listening to the conversation for several minutes now, and he could see the tension around Kel's eyes that only a Yamani raised person would notice. If he read Kel correctly, she wanted to smack Tirrsmont across his handsome face, hard. The ronin sighed, and absently wondered if Ackerley would last as long as the inspector. Daisuke doubted it.

88888888888888

Kel saw to it that the Tirrsmont party was settled in the newest New Hope barracks, although it was far beneath a noble's standards. But she'd be damned if she'd give up her quarters to accommodate that filth. Dom was waiting for her in her office, and she felt a little shy after their last meeting there.

"What did Lord Raoul have to say?" She asked immediately, staying in her business mode.

"The land is bound to become a fief, especially when we're so close to winning the war. No one told him about the inspections, and he's sending men to Wyldon and the crown to try and stop whatever puffy-faced, velvet clothed smear happens to find himself worthy."

Kel nodded in relief. "It's the most we can do right now, short of turning Tirrsmont out on his heel—which I can't afford to do, since I've already committed treason once this year."

"You had your reasons." Dom argued. "Valid ones. Just like now." He studied her for a moment, trying to gauge if it was an appropriate time for something else. Her face revealed nothing, so he took a shot in the dark. "Kel, there's something else we need to talk about. Back before the raid, before the inspections, Tobe told me he was worried about you. He overheard your conversation with the Lioness about sweethearts."

She blushed. Dom plowed on, "He says you don't have time, what with all your work at New Hope, and I agree." He saw a flicker of pain, followed by relief at his understanding. "But look, Kel, that doesn't mean I'm just going to give up on…'us' if there is, in fact, an 'us."

'_You're babbling,'_ a cool part of Dom's mind noted. He kept talking anyway. "I can't just leave the own either. Steps have to be taken, and--"

"I can wait, I have to." Kel squeezed his arm reassuringly. "Once things settle down here, once the fort is" she hesitated, "secure, then we can try to be proper sweethearts"

'_and not the kind that goes on moonlight walks through a battle fort' _a wicked little voice inside her added.


	7. Animal instincts

Ackerley slept badly that night. The accursed refugees came and went from their barracks at all hours of the night. The lord of Tirrsmont had enough difficulty sleeping on straw without these _peasants _making life more difficult for him. As soon as the land was his, he planned to build a large manor where he would be protected from this…muck.

888888888888

In the middle of staff practice, Kel looked up to see Ackerley as he exited the barracks. He was still handsome, of course, but his regal bearing had evaporated. He stumbled, bleary eyed, and his curls were a mess. She suppressed a grin.

Dom's crew had already put up a wall on the new barracks. Kel went to see their progress. She gave a short speech of thanks and encouragement to all the people involved. The refugees and former convicts beamed at her praise. Dom gave them an extra half hour for lunch, and then he went tagging along after Kel.

"How are we getting rid of Tirrsmont?" He asked.

Before Kel could answer, a cat ran by, yowling. It was being chased by Jump. The tabby made a beeline for Ackerley, using him like a small tree. Jump growled threats and grabbed Ackerley's leg, trying to shake the cat off. The feline screamed again and dug her claws into her perch. Ackerley's yelp joined the animals.

Nearby folk laughed, they knew this was no coincidence. Some remembered how well the same trick had annoyed Stenum.

Ackerley fell over in the mud and the cat quickly abandoned her roost, racing instead for the nearest roofline. She made it up in several quick bounds. Jump took one look up at the roof, sneezed, and walked away as if nothing had happened.

Kel offered a hand to a spluttering Lord Tirrsmont. Neal appeared and made a quick appraisal of Ackerley's wounds. The visiting noble was shuffled off to the infirmary to treat his leg and scalp. Once Ackerley was out of earshot, Dom looked and Kel and said, "Nice work."

Kel frowned. "I had nothing to do with it. Jump and the cat did it all by themselves."

It seemed even the animals of New Hope had opinions.

88888888888888

After almost being trampled by Peachblossom and mauled by a small flock of sparrows, Ackerley left, swearing he'd sooner adopt the plague than New Hope's sodden mess of a settlement.

Fanche looked on at the animals, shaking her wizened head. "Thank Mithros they're on our side." She said, stroking Duck's crown carefully.

Later that evening, Kel sent out her own reports to the crown about the inspector and the 'unfortunate accidents' Ackerley had suffered.

8888888888888

No one bothered New Hope for four weeks. By then, Dom had all the barracks up and useable. The first snow came, and people settled down like foxes in a den (the cold weather also provided Dom with a convenient excuse to stick around). There was the occasional dispute among refugees, but for the most part, life fell into a pattern.

In the morning, Kel and Yuki taught the children. After that, she and Dom paired up to teach drills and basic weapon skills to the men and women of the camp. Her afternoons were devoted to paperwork and odd jobs whenever a refugee was too sick or injured to do his/her chore. Every once and while, she joined the hunting parties.

Kel found that the fleeting moments alone she had alone with Dom were the most pleasant part of her day. They kept their meetings secret, though unconfirmed rumors flew throughout the camp.

Most nights, she ate dinner in the mess with him; and they endured light comments made about their "secret" relationship. Most quips came from Neal and Merric, since the common folk had too much respect for Kel to challenge her personal life. They were unrelentingly curious, but the residents all knew she could handle her own affairs. It was one of the reasons they trusted her.

Daisuke was busy preparing a midwinter feast, which would also celebrate Neal and Yuki's wedding. Kel and Dom were drafted as the best man and woman. Both fighters knew better than to argue.

Tobe was asked to be the ring bearer.

8888888888888888

Like Buri's ceremony, the New Hope wedding was low key. Nevertheless, Yuki was dressed beautifully in her wedding Kimono. Neal also looked dapper in his groom's attire. For the ceremony, Kel pulled out her only other dress; authentic, green silk Yamani garb to underscore Yuki's outfit.

At first, Dom was rendered speechless by her appearance. She'd added a bit of kohl around her eyes; the effect was enchanting. Her hair had gotten a bit longer, and someone had tied it back for her in a close braid. She gave him a self-conscious grin. His silence was far from reassuring. He coughed and rubbed his neck, trying to come up with a fitting compliment. "You look like you should be the Lady of this fort, not just its commander."

Kel blushed, not bothering to hide her emotions. Dom had broken through her masks a while ago. "Shall we?" she asked, holding out her hand. Her "secret" sweetheart fell in place beside her, and they walked into Kel's office, where the ceremony would be held. Only Daisuke, Dom, Kel and Tobe would attend the service, though everyone would be celebrating midwinter later.

8888888888888

The Mithrian priest (himself a refugee) kept the ceremony light and quick. Kel played her part, acting as the female witness. She did even try to hide her happiness when the old man finished, "You may now kiss the bride."

Daisuke hurried off to check on his pies, while Dom and Kel stuck around to congratulate the couple. Yuki's smiles were wide and unrestrained.

Even Dom was gracious enough to stop referring to Neal as 'Meathead' for the afternoon. Soon enough, it became clear that Neal and Yuki wanted some time alone, and the newly weds snuck off to Neal's room.

Dom and Kel put on their cloaks and wandered toward the mess hall, knowing their friends would be back later for dinner. Dom paused, and Kel looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you." He started. "I—

He was interrupted by general ruckus as a group of children ran by, throwing snowballs and tumbling across the grounds. Kel deflected an incoming snowball with the palm of her hand, and she dusted off the remains as if nothing had happened. The children mumbled through apologies, but then they noticed her face.

"Milady mother! What cha looking all fancy fer? Is somewat important coming?" Benjamin (a Tirrsmont orphan) titled his head and studied her. "Not another Lord?" The children looked suspiciously at her and one or two of the brasher boys gathered new snowballs.

Kel waved them down. "No one is coming. Sir Neal just got married, so I had ta get all fancy fer the cer-e-mon-y." She mimicked their speech and made a face. The children giggled and Dom smiled. She had a natural way with younglings.

But he was going to tell her something; something important. Before he could, they were joined by a mildly drunk Stefas, who was singing all the wrong words to a Mirthian hymn. The old man slung his arms conspiratorially around Dom's shoulder's "If you don't get in there soon, Daisuke is threatening to give away your slice of mincemeat. Personally, I…

Stefas had just caught a full glimpse of Kel. He whistled. "Lady, are you a sight for sore eyes—no, I take that back, you'd blind even the best of 'em." Kel blushed, and said thank you.

"Lady, thank YOU! For everything." He gave her a soulful glance; and with that, he returned to his singing.

They'd reached the mess hall. Dom opened his mouth again, but as Kel opened the door, he realized now was not the best time. There was too much going on, she'd be distracted. The news would have to wait. He fell in step behind her and grinned as he watched people's reaction to her appearance. Nearly everyone did a double take.

Kel had no lack of dance partners that night, but she made sure to save the slowest dances for a certain sergeant of the King's Own.

8888888888888

Lord Wyldon (and Squire Owen) came to visit several days after the wedding. Kel was surprised they had risked the weather, considering how His Lordship's arm reacted to the cold. Nevertheless, she greeted the visitors with her usual solid manner.

"I've received some complaints." Wyldon said dryly.

Kel grimaced. Here it came. She wasn't going to escape the conservatives this time. "Did you receive my reports as well, Sir?" She asked innocently.

He raised an eyebrow. "I received a list of excuses. And since excuses aren't your style, Midelan, I figured there must be something going on around here."

_Oh nothing sir._ Kel thought. She folded her hands neatly behind her back. _Just the typical rich pig or two lording around like they're Mithros's gift to Tortall….oh and there's a revolt just waiting to happen if one of the aforementioned idiots should choose to set up camp…oh yes, AND I started a relationship with a Third company commander. Nothing important, no Sir._ Kel didn't bother listing any of these things aloud, like Wyldon said, excuses weren't her style.

88888888888

She walked him through the camp, pointing out changes while Wyldon conducted his own inspection of the latrines (and pronounced everything to be in good working condition). He surveyed the work that Dom had done for the new buildings, and the former training master growled, "I suspected as much."

"Sir?" Kel asked, nervously.

"You're doing well here; Ackerley and his lackey were just being their usual prissy selves; wasting everyone else's time." He sighed. "I'll send a message to the crown and ask them to wait until spring before trying to gift these lands to anyone else."

"And then what?" Kel prompted.

Wlydon rubbed his stiff arm. "Someone will be given these lands Mindelan; all I can give you is several months to get used to the idea." Then he caught himself. He was talking to _Kel_. "There might be a third option." He gave Kel a warning glance. "I'm not promising anything, but we might be able to convince the crown to hold a tournament for the land."

Kel frowned. That was hardly an improvement. Instead of being given away, her people would be "awarded" to the best fighter. She opened her mouth to protest, but Wyldon cut her off. "You'd be allowed to participate, Lady Knight."

Her eyes widened. Oh. "Thank you, my lord." If he'd been anyone other than the Stump, she would have hugged him on the spot.

88888888888

Lord Wyldon and his squire only stayed for the night, but Dom approached the old knight on his way out of New Hope. "Sir, could you please see this message delivered to Lord Raoul?" Dom asked, bowing.

Wlydon quickly appraised the younger man. Domitan of Masbolle, a commander in the King's Own, the man who went charging after Kel to Scanra last year. A good commander, and apparently an amateur architect. "I'll take care of it." Wlydon promised, tucking the letter away in the nearest saddlebag. Owen looked at Dom questioningly. Something told the squire that Kel didn't know about the letter, whatever it was.


	8. Stewing

Glumly, Dom slumped into a seat in the mess. Daisuke noticed his presence. The ronin gathered two plates of stew and walked over. He placed the meal in front of Dom and sat down. "Eat." Daisuke ordered. "It will give you an excuse not to answer my questions."

Dom regarded the Yamani with suspicion, but nonetheless took a spoonful of soup. For a warrior, Daisuke was a "great help" in the kitchen.

"You are hiding something." The ronin started.

"I thought you were going to ask questions." Dom retorted, taking a bigger spoonful.

"I was leading into my first question. _What_ are you hiding? The message to your commander and the guilt on your face tell me that your conscience is uneasy."

Dom shrugged, chewing slowly.

"I know you belong to the King's Own, and you cannot marry while you still serve. Yet, you and Lady Keladry are," Daisuke hesitated, "involved. Nod your head if the answer is yes."

Dom nodded and swallowed.

"So, I can infer that the letter to your commander asks for permission to leave the company. But why would this upset you?" Daisuke wondered.

Dom thought for a moment as he ate. Daisuke waited patiently, knowing the Tortallian would lose patience before he did. Finally, Dom explained, "it's more than just leaving the Own. What Kel and I have is different. We're removed from court, from gossip, but that means we also haven't bothered to define our relationship. When I leave the Own, my mother will pounce with her army of mothers with available daughters. What am I going to tell her? What am I going to tell _them_?"

"Don't tell me—your mother is a conservative." Daisuke joked.

Dom grimaced. "It's not funny. I still have enough siblings that my parents can afford to disinherit me. The next few months of my life," Dom trailed off and took a sip of the remaining broth. "Have you ever been in love?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

Daisuke's eyes glazed over, shielding his thoughts. "Once."

Dom caught the change. "What happened?"

The ronin rested his head on one hand. "She's a Shang, not the type to settle down with a husband." His lips curved up on the barest hint of an ironic smile.

"Is that why you wander too? Hoping to find her again someday?"

Daisuke gave Dom a polite, blank, Yamani smile, and took his first bite of stew. Dom growled in annoyance and went to find Kel.

88888888888888888888

Wyldon sent news that the king had agreed to hold a tournament for the lands. The former training mastered also _personally _offered to command the fort while Kel competed in Corus. She shared the message with Neal and Merric first, as they would be eligible to participate as well. The two stared at her incredulously. "Why would we want to compete?" Merric asked lazily. "It's much easier letting you order us about. Besides, I'm only here for another season before reassignment."

Kel blinked. She'd forgotten that her year mates would move on to other projects. She'd been so absorbed in running the fort, it seemed like she forgotten how temporary this post was supposed to be. What would she do if she DIDN'T win the tournament?

Neal snapped her out of her thoughts. "Kel, we're your friends, and we know how much New Hope means to you. We wouldn't try to take it away."

Merric skimmed through the letter and his expression changed to alarm. "Meathead, take a look at this. Jonathan is re-instituting the melee for the tournament."

Neal squawked with surprise and grabbed the letter. He looked at Kel gravely. "Keladry of Mindelan, I will come with you to this tournament." He glanced meaningfully at Merric. "You know what that means. Every conservative with a horse will be out trying to knock Kel around before the matches even begin. I wouldn't put it past some of them to cheat. Remember Voelden? He almost ran her through when she was a squire."

"Honestly Neal, I am not a mousey young noble woman who needs protecting!" Kel's cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "I can win on my own."

"We know _that_." Merric remarked airily. "We just want to watch you in your crowning moment, Mother."

Kel couldn't decide whether to hug or hit them.

88888888888888888888

She found Dom building new cots for the infirmary. "Tell me you're not planning to make your bed and sleep in it too." Kel commented.

Dom stood and dusted off his hands. "Not alone anyway." His lips quirked in one of his trademark grins.

Kel shivered and her fingers touched the anti-pregnancy charm around her neck. _Not yet_. she scolded herself. _You still don't even know where this relationship is going._

"In a few weeks, I'll be heading back to Corus for a tournament, winner takes New Hope. My Lord Wlydon will be in charge here for a bit while I'm in the city." Kel explained.

Dom sighed. "I'd better go with you. I've been avoiding my family for a long time, and now that I just resigned from the Own, my mother will interpret my move as the signal to swoop in and attack."

"With what?" Kel asked, dreading the answer.

Dom took a step closer and put his hands on Kel's shoulders. "She's going to try and match me with every eligible noblewoman this side of the Emerald Ocean." He studied Kel's eyes; they'd gone hard and defensive. He sighed. "Kel, I'm not interested in any other women, but my mother...she was born and raised in a family where a woman's duty was to sit, sew and dote on her husband; and most of all, stay home. That's what she wants me to marry."

"Then she'll never approve of me." Kel retorted. Her dreamer's eyes were heavy with certainty.

"That doesn't matter, I like you just fine." He ruffled her short hair and kissed her softly on the cheek. "For luck." he murmured.

"For me or for you?" Kel asked, turning her face so his next kiss landed on her lips.

"Both." Dom replied as the kiss deepened.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Later…

Kel hummed softly to herself as she rubbed down Peachblossom's coat. His sides were streaked with sweat. They'd been practicing the joust all afternoon. The willow target was tricky, but it was another experience entirely when a full-blooded knight was charging at you with a lance. She hoped she wasn't too out of practice.

Jump lolled in the hay behind her. He was exhausted after chasing rings all afternoon.

Daisuke entered silently and Jump offered his belly to the visitor. The ronin grinned and reached down to pet the little scamp. "You have many interesting friends, Lady Knight."

"You can call me Kel." She stated. "Your sister does."

"My little sister has been your friend for years, I barely know you."

"Are you here to change that?" She asked, feeling a little strange. Daisuke showed up in the oddest places, at the most unexpected times.

"I came to ask if I may compete in your tournament." He stated calmly, as pleasant as the Eastern breeze.

"It's not _my _tournament, the crown is hosting it." She retorted. "I'm merely a competitor. If you want to come, I won't stop you. The cooks will miss your help around here though." She gave him a conspiratorial grin.

Daisuke gave her a polite bow and retreated. Kel gazed after him, wishing she knew a little more about Yuki's older brother.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Monkey Wrench

The trip to Corus was uneventful. The biggest excitement on the journey occurred when Neal's mount cast a shoe. They stopped at a metal forge in the city. Tobe surveyed the street vendors from his position on Hoshi's back while Daisuke dismounted and watched some street performers down the road. Neal fretted over his gelding while Yuki, Kel and Dom chatted innocently and watered their horses.

Eventually, all their eyes came to rest on the brightly dressed acrobats as they began a series of death defying tumbles. Slowly, the players were getting closer. Daisuke's fearless pony (Isamu) gave a snort of recognition. Tobe cocked his head questioningly at Isamu. Where had the Yamani charger seen acrobats before?

A performer broke off from the group and approached them. She was short, lithe, and looked ready to leap off the ground at any second. "Good knights and lady, it is my pleasure to introduce you to the finest circus in Corus." She bowed deeply; her black eyes sparkled with mischief. She looked as if she'd come from the Kyprian Isles. Her gaze rested on Daisuke. "Still wandering, solider?"

Daisuke had a very Yamani look on his face, but his eyes were warm. "Life as the Shang Monkey wasn't colorful enough for you?" He asked, ignoring her question. "You've joined the players to—

"I'll always be a Shang, Dai, but even Shang need vacation time." With that said, she vaulted onto Isamu saddle and stood, dancing on his back. The war-pony snorted again and shifted his weight so that the young Shang had to somersault off to save face. She patted him heartily.

"You always knew when to put me in my place." She whispered into the pony's ear. Her eyes sparkled and she beamed at the Yamani warrior. "I suppose I'll be seeing you at the tournament? The troupe will be performing between matches and at some of the evening parties."

"I'll be competing, yes." Daisuke couldn't stop his chest from puffing out a tiny bit.

Dom watched their exchange and put two and two together. For a Shang, the Monkey seemed to lack discipline, but maybe that was what Daisuke liked about her. Dom glanced over at Yuki and noticed she had her fan out. The tension around her eyes suggested Neal's bride wasn't overly fond of Daisuke's female friend.

Neal paid for the shoeing, and the party set off for the palace. Tobe took care of their horses while Kel sought out some of her oldest friends. The rest of the sparrow flock found her quickly, and she was engulfed in a mass of feathers. Finally, someone let out a shrill whistle, and the birds retreated to a nearby tree. The Protector of the Small looked up to see Lalasa in a pretty lavender ensemble that she must have sewn herself. Kel grinned at her former maid. Lalasa had certainly come a long way from the cowering, timid, serving girl Kel had hired back when she was a page.

"Business going well?" Kel asked.

Lalasa threw up her hands in exasperation. "Never so well that I don't have time to look after _you_. Look at this tunic, you're near worn it to threads. Where's this lad of yours, Tobe? I'd like to see what rags you drudged up for him all the way over there on the Scanran border. Send him to my shop later, and I'll show him what _real_ clothes are like."

Kel grinned and gave her a big hug. "If you think my clothes are in shambles now, wait until after the tournament. The weather mages said there's some rain on the way. Nothing better than a joust in a pit of mud…"

Lalasa sighed at the hopeless cause before her. "How do you ever expect a man—

She stopped short as Dom slipped his arm around Kel's waist and planted a kiss on her cheek. For a moment, there was a look of horror on Lalasa's face; clearly she feared for Dom's life. Then she noticed how closely his features resembled Neal's. "You must be Sir Domitan of Masbolle." She curtsied deeply. "Excuse me while I get back to my work." She hurried off, heading back to her shop. The sparrows flew once more around Kel, then followed their new mistress.

"What was that about?" Dom asked, perplexed.

"Lalasa has always been a little shy, I think you startled her when you kissed me; she's not used to that. And neither am I." She added. She titled her head at him, considering. "Why are you so open all the sudden? Do you want the courtiers to start all their rumors about me again?"

Dom stepped back, properly chastised. "No, of course not, I just…would you be okay if people knew?"

Kel blinked. Was she? It would be like adding blaze balm to the fire of conservative attacks on her honor. If people thought she and Dom were involved when she was a squire…she looked up into his gorgeous blue eyes. It'd be hypocritical of her to change her values now. "I've never cared what the conservatives say about me, and I'm not about to start."

Hand and hand, the pair wandered through the palace gardens. _Well, it's not a __**moonlit**__ stroll, dearie, but you're on the right path. _

888888888888888888888

As Tobe held Peachblossom's stirrup, Kel inhaled sharply. Exhaling, she clambered into her saddle, checking to make sure every inch of her armor was in place. The melee was about to start.

Neal and Merric were getting ready with the rest of the male knights, and Kel saw no hint of them as she entered the field. She was one of the first prepared, and she shared the ground only with Daisuke and a few of the conservatives. She gritted her teeth as she noticed both Voelden and Ackerly of Tirrsmont. Apparently, they'd changed their mind about New Hope. Wayland of Darrouche was there as well, and Peachblossom snorted in contempt.

Kel glanced at the crowd. Dom was easily visible from the royals' box and he gave her a snappy salute. Feeling a little self-conscious, she waved back. What would she do if he tried to give her a token? She almost smiled beneath her visor. The fighting hadn't started yet, and she was already feeling tilt silly. The Lioness sat in the booth as well; she had chosen to sit out this tournament.

Once the competitors had arrived (twenty in all) King Jonathan stood and magically amplified his voice. The rules he outlined were simple enough, anyone dismounted and disarmed was out of the tournament. No magic could be used. Those who remained on horseback after the allotted time would be allowed to compete in the other events, and whoever won the jousting matches later would become tournament champion.

Kel's grip tightened on her glaive, and she made a miniscule adjustment to her grip on her shield. Then the fighting began. Daisuke, who _was_ on her left, ignored her to pursue Ackerly. It wasn't long before the gorgeous younger Tirrsmont was flat on his back.

Kel soon found herself under attack. Voelden wanted to test her a second time. She angled her glaive to meet his javelin and repulsed his fist strike. Peachblossom lunged, snapping at Voelden's charger, and the other horse reared. The conservative managed to stay seated, but as the horse came back down, Kel used took advantage of Voelden's position and hooked her shield under his. With a heave, she popped him out of the saddle.

Peachblossom backed away quickly, and she was soon engaged with another knight, one whom she didn't know. He managed to thwack her soundly in the thigh, and her leg went numb. She'd have to rely on Peachblossom to keep her balanced for a bit. With a yell, Kel unleashed a fury of sweeps and strikes that finished with her opponent on the ground. By now, she was breathing heavily. She risked a look around, there were still a good dozen knights, Daisuke and Merric included. Neal stood dejectedly on the outskirts of the fight, holding his mount's reins. _'At least he wasn't inju_—

Someone **rammed** into Kel's side with a heavy, armored shoulder. Kel gasped as the wind left her, and she was forced to grab the pommel to stay in the saddle. Her glaive fell to the ground and she quickly drew her sword, though her arm was tingling unpleasantly. The other knight was huge, almost the size of Raoul, and he fought with the same bear-like strength. As she engaged in a fight with the third knight, they exchanged blows until the horn sounded. Drawing back, she lifted her visor, and her opponent did the same. When Kel saw his face, she nearly gasped again.

Cleon.

8888888888888888888888888

Kel went through the motions of removing her armor; she'd need to see a healer before tomorrow's games began. Her leg was growing the biggest sunrise she'd ever seen, and it felt like she'd pulled a shoulder muscle.

On her way out of the tent, she stopped to examine tomorrow's rosters. Luckily, she wasn't scheduled to fight Cleon anytime soon. Her next opponent was Hildrec of Marron, a moderate and decent sort of fellow.

Cleon was married now, but it was the first time she's seen him since their courtship ended. Like her crush on Neal, her attraction to Cleon had faded with time, but seeing him again reminded her of the coldness inside her heart. What if, one day, she turned to Dom and felt nothing?

She shook her head soundly. **No**. Dom was different. He made her heart hitch in ways Cleon never had. Dom could make her laugh and feel warm inside—even when she didn't feel she deserved it. She had shared kisses with Cleon, but she had shared command, construction, catastrophe, births, and deaths with Dom.

She rolled her eyes. _This MUST be love_. She thought wryly. _I'm starting to sound like Neal. _

88888888888888888

There was going to be a celebration that night, so Kel submitted to Lalasa's fussing—gods forbid that Kel should ever embarrass her former maid. "What would people think about me, not clothing my patron in the best?" The dressmaker demanded. She looked pointedly at Tobe. "Every time she tells you to eat your vegetables, remind her to wear clothes without a mend in them, like a proper noblewoman." Tobe stared at the woman in amazement, and possibly a hint of respect.

Lalasa had taken one of Kel's older dresses and stitched it in places to make it look like the latest fashion. As Kel studied her appearance in the mirror, she began to understand why Raoul avoided this sort of thing whenever possible. She felt ridiculous.

At dinner that night, Kel sat by the Coopers and she didn't miss the fact that they were waited on by a female page. Fianola had made it. The Protector of the Small congratulated the girl, and the youngster blushed shyly. Alanna added her congratulations and sent a distinctly satisfied took over to the conservatives. Tobe studied their server with interest. For once, he paused between bites of food.

Dom was seated far away from Kel's group. He poked miserably at his plate. He was surrounded by his grandmother and aunts. Twice, he stole a longing glance at Kel, but the matriarchs of his family couldn't be quiet long enough for him to get a word in edgewise. He bit back a growl of frustration.

Dom's grandmother, the formidable Lady Blythe of Masbolle, narrowed her eyes as she observed her grandson's appetite. His mother still hadn't arrived in Corus, and normally he wasn't this gloomy until after several hours of her lecturing. Her sisters and nieces were playing their usual games, but instead of sidestepping and playing around them, Dom was unusually introverted. Something was wrong.

Daisuke, by contrast, was having a grand time flirting with his ex-flame, the Shang Monkey. Tonight, she wore a costume that enhanced her resemblance to her namesake—the players were going to perform a Yamani play that would involve appearances of one of the isles most famous Tricksters, Sakuyo.

As the guests moved to watch the performance, Kel wove her way through the gaggle of womenfolk surrounding Dom. In doing so, she displaced a doe-eyed, satin clad brunette who was eying Raoul's former subordinate with calculated interest. Despite Kel's family background in diplomacy, she couldn't resist giving the noble girl a warning look. The brunette quickly found a seat near Merric.

Dom looked over at Kel and a grin spread wide across his face. Clearing his throat, he turned to face his grandmother. "Keladry of Mindelan, I don't believe you've met my grandmother, Lady Blythe."

Kel curtsied, ignoring the pain in her leg as she silently thanking Lalasa for coercing her wear the dress. Dom's grandmother nodded regally in acknowledgement to Kel. Before the older woman could dispense pleasantries, the Players began their performance.

The Shang Monkey re-enacted some of Sakuyo's greatest feats, e.g. the time he stole the magic scepter from the dragons. The audience laughed and applauded the performance. Although it was a Yamani story, the troupe presented the story in Tortallan theatrical tradition. At first, Kel struggled to laugh, it went against her Yamani training, but with Dom rumbling next to her, Kel gradually started to let her guard down.

As guests started to trail out, a familiar looking redhead approached. Kel's shoulder burned with the memory that afternoon. Cleon had an unfamiliar woman at his side, but there was no doubting that this was Lady Ermelian of Aminar.

Cleon introduced everyone politely, but he reserved a special intensity for Dom. Their handshake was stiff, and a little too strong. Kel had never met Ermelian before, but they shared an understanding look over the men's antics. And some people called Kel protective.

888888888888888888888888888

Once Kel was out of earshot, Cleon wasted no time finding Neal.

"Your cousin is playing with Kel." The redhead started.

"Oh, he's playing nicely, I assure you. Kel's too dangerous to treat otherwise." Neal drawled.

"Do you realize what people will say about her now? About how she spent her years as a Squire? He was a commander in the Own for—

"How many years will it take before you understand that Kel can take care of herself?" Neal interrupted. "And when she isn't around to defend her own honor, that's what we do. Nothing's different."

"Except now the rumors will be true." Cleon muttered.

Neal pinned his former classmate with a stare that once silenced the Lioness. "Domitan, despite his brutish exterior, cares deeply for our lovely lady knight. As far as I can tell, she feels the same. If they're being open with the courtship, they must be prepared for the consequences. If they weren't, Kel would have kept things quiet—

"Like she did with me." Cleon finished bitterly.

Neal nodded in silence.

Cleon sighed. "I'm happy for her, I really am. And I feel blessed to have married someone as kind as Ermelian. But I saw him flirt with her when she was a squire…I _knew_…and now…it's bittersweet being right, I suppose."

Shaking his head, Cleon headed off for his rooms. Neal stared after him, a little surprised the big man had so much foresight. The Queenscove knight shrugged and went to find Yuki. The honeymoon hadn't ended yet.

888888888888888888

Daisuke and Isamu raced across the pasture, enjoying the crisp spring morning. The ronin still felt elated for being reunited with Saru, and Isamu just enjoyed the exercise. The two had no hopes of winning the tournament, because it wasn't about that. Daisuke had wandered for too long. Somewhere in this event, there must be a Tortallan noble worth serving. The real task was to find him.

Daisuke felt a flash of pain as he remembered the death of his last master. They'd barely been together a season when the emperor and Lord Asano had a "disagreement." And when one dares disagree with the emperor...

Because of his youth, Daisuke was spared—or rather, forbidden—from taking his own life. To this day, he lived with that dishonor on his soul.

Isamu snorted anxiously as he picked up his rider's emotions. Few creatures ever saw Daisuke grieve; like his sister, he was light hearted for a Yamani. Dai noted his horse's concern and pulled himself together. He spurred Isamu back into a gallop. They raced for the fence, jumping it easily, and soon they were off in the middle of the royal forest.

As one, they dodged and twisted through the trees, guided almost by divine hand. Suddenly, Isamu ground to a halt. A dozen paces in front of them, Prince Roald sat quietly on the back of a magnificent white mare. Mage fire surrounded them, and Roald seemed deep within a trance of his own. Daisuke stared in wonder.

As if sensing another presence, Roald's fire retreated and the prince opened his eyes. He regarded the Yamani coolly. "Are you lost?" He asked quietly.

Daisuke almost replied 'yes,' but he caught himself. That wasn't what the boy had meant. "I am sorry to have interrupted you, your Highness. My horse and I wil—

"Don't trouble yourself, I was almost finished anyway. I am heading back, care to share the journey?"

Daisuke repressed a shiver. Most people wouldn't see this, but the young prince had strength. It was nearly Yamani-like in the way it was concealed. Roald hid it behind his shyness, his court masks and stiff manners. Daisuke had seen the lad on Progress last year, and he'd worried the Tortallan heir was too weak. Now, staring at the confident young man who'd literally been radiating power a moment ago, Daisuke made a quick reappraisal of that opinion.

Tortall was proving to be very interesting indeed.


	10. Tepid tea party

Lady Blythe studied her profile in the mirror. She'd been a beauty once, and her body clung to the remnants of her youth. Her hair had gone from black to silver, and her once smooth face was now deeply lined. Her eyes were still the sharp Masbolle blue; Dom had gotten his eyes from her. Blythe sighed as she finished pinning her hair; she was getting too old to play court games. 'Conservatives,' 'progressives,' silly labels men stuck on themselves like mud on pigs. She had no interest in taking sides, but it seemed she might not have a choice in the matter…

Her daughter-in-law was arriving today. The younger lady of Masbolle was not going to be happy when she discovered whom Dom was courting. Edolie was peculiar like that, she expected other women to act just as they had a couple decades ago; she didn't understand how times had changed. Blythe was never sure what her son had seen in that woman. Perhaps there was some truth to the saying, 'men with unconventional mothers want conventional wives.' Lady Blythe shook her head, bemused.

There was a knock on the door. The noblewoman straightened and waved for the maid to answer.

Edolie was as prim as ever, her veils and dress impeccably proper. She was a bit plump, and she offset her husband's lean appearance. It was obvious that Dom got his stature from his father. While Garrick had never served in the army, he had an unnatural interest in farming and often took to the fields along side his people. The result was a lean body that somehow looked more like a peasant's stuffed in a noble's attire than a Lord's with a lineage in the book of Gold. Blythe tucked away a smile at her son's awkward appearance.

Garrick bowed and kissed his mother's hand, and Edolie curtsied. Blythe invited them to join her over morning tea. Dom was unlikely to come for at least another half hour (it was best to allow him plenty of rest before facing off with his mother).

They sipped their tea and chatted with forced reserve. It was an old pattern which the two women easily fell into. Garrick, happily oblivious to the tension, ate with gusto and chattered about the upcoming spring.

Finally, Dom entered. With a flourish, he knelt and kissed his grandmother's hand. He offered the same courtesy to Edolie, who nodded in approval.

"Dom, my good man, how goes it?" Garrick's voice was a cheery, booming pitch and Dom grinned.

"War is over; I'm out of the Own and planning to fall back on the family fortunes for a bit before finding a respectable endeavor." His tone was light, teasing, and not a little self-depreciating.

"You've resigned your commission to the King's Own?" Edolie didn't miss a beat. "Excellent timing my dear, I must say. There's this lovely young lady I—

"Mother ple-_ase_!" Dom cut her off, pretending to be abashed. "Give a man room to breathe, perhaps sew a few oats before—

"Is that what Keladry is to you?" Blythe cut in sharply. No grandson of hers was going to…

"Who is Keladry?" Edolie demanded. She looked from her mother-in-law to her son. "You're courting someone." It wasn't a question.

Dom shifted uncomfortably and shot his grandmother a mournful stare. "You couldn't let this slip out casually, could you?"

"Of course not. Since you didn't bother sharing any details with me, I can't defend—or advise—you on this."

"But, WHO is Keladry?" Edolie repeated.

Dom took a deep breath and tried to center himself. "You might have heard of her as the Protector of the Small. She's the second lady knight we've had in a hundred years, one of the best—

"A lady knight! What indecency is this! Domitan of Masbolle, I refuse to let our name be attached to that…that…indecency." Edolie had her nose in the air, and her nostrils were flaring. It was something that only happened when she was preparing to go into hysterics.

Dom saw what was coming. "It's too late mother, I've worked with Kel for the last six years, and it's common gossip that we're---

"DON'T…YOU…DARE!" Edolie's voice was getting higher. "_I_ spent the last six years defending you from gossip about your supposed relationships with other men in the Company, and then you do this! You go to far…" Her voice trailed off as she swooned in her chair.

Garrick got up to fan his wife. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some smelling salts. "Perhaps, Dom my boy, you'd better go for now, we don't want to push your poor mother any farther today." Despite everything that had just happened, Garrick's voice was still cheery and unruffled. It wasn't the first time he'd used the salts.

Dom shot his father a pleading look. "Try to make her understand…"

"_That_ one's got about as much chance of understanding as _I_ do of becoming the THIRD female knight in the century." Lady Blythe sniffed in Edolie's direction. She turned back to Dom. "I do apologize, my child, but that was going to come up sooner or later. Go, do whatever it is you had planned. Your father and I will do our bests to keep her distracted."

"And the Aunts?" Dom asked.

Lady Blythe tilted her head, considering. "Most of those ninnies will be scared off by the introductions you made last night. The rest…I will try to prevent them from spending too much time with your mother. As long as they don't band together, they're of no harm individually."

_Whittling our opponents down to kindling?_ Dom mused. He said his goodbyes and headed to the bathhouse.

88888888888888

Kel and Tobe went through their morning exercises with the glaive and then went to check on the horses. Some of the old flock visited them for breakfast, and Kel was ready with berries and bread.

As they reached the stables, Tobe was bombarded by horse speech. Peachblossom was anxious for another fight; he'd enjoyed stamping around the field yesterday. Conservatives squeaked even better than Neal when they were thrown. It wasn't even a squeak really, more of a very satisfying 'pop' followed by an 'oomph.'

Tobe snickered at Peachblossom's explanations. Hoshi was worried about the tournament; she wasn't going to be able to help Kel, since Peachblossom was the Lady Knight's charger. It wasn't fair that Peachblossom got to have all the fun.

Once the horses were fully groomed, Kel saddled Hoshi and took her out to play with the quintain. After several rounds, Kel was beginning to wonder why she'd bothered. Either she knew how to use a lance or she didn't. And the tournament would determine that soon enough. She brought Hoshi around again, and leveled her lace at the target. Kel hit the shield right in the center, and her lance shattered. _Wonderful. If only the conservatives were as mild as this dummy…_ She noticed Dom watching her from the fence and she grinned. It was still hard to believe that the man she'd harbored secret feelings for five years actually felt the same in return. She dismounted and walked over to him.

"Morning soldier." Kel gave him a mock salute. "Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be, instead of watching a madwoman trying to tilt herself silly?" She noted Dom's hair was dripping with water and he smelled very clean. She brushed a strand of wet locks out of his eyes as she tried to figure out his mood. He looked like a bird that'd just had a few feathers plucked…painfully. She changed her tone. "Are you alright?" She asked softly, running her hand along his cheek.

Dom's eyes peered at her through his dark eyelashes. "I'm as well as can be expected. My mother just arrived, along with her opinions. I'm surprised the horse was able to carry them both."

Kel grinned, though it was clear Dom was trying to be melancholy. "No worries as soon as the tournament is over, my and my progressive ideas will go as far away from here as possible…hopefully, back to New Hope."

Something was wrong with her answer, and she didn't know what. What she did know was that Dom's eyes became sadder as she tried to tease him out of misery. "I…um…I'm gonna go brush down Hoshi, I'll see you this afternoon, after the matches, all right?" _COWARD_!! the little voice chortled gleefully. _Whose champion are you, if you can't even face the fears of the man you lo—_

Kel cut off the thought forcefully, and led Hoshi back to her stall.

88888888888

Ackerely waited until the Lady Knight was out of sight before approaching Masbolle. He casually sauntered up to Dom and waited for the sergeant to notice him. Ackerely ended up clearing his throat to get the other man's attention.

"Interesting choice, Masbolle. At least it explains why you were so willing to spend the last several months in that mud pit of a refugee camp. I'm sure you had a very warm wint—

"If you want to challenge me to a duel, have the guts to do directly, otherwise you're wasting my time…and my temper." Dom eyes glittered with icy rage.

Ackerly of Tirrsmont was a little taken aback. He'd expected Dom to hit him, retaliate in a way that would make the lovesick sergeant look foolish. But Masbolle was cleverer than Ackerley had expected. Not that it mattered. "This afternoon, then. Practice courts. No need to bring witnesses."

Dom nodded in acceptance. "Don't want to embarrass yourself?" He asked. Ackerley reddened, but left without a rejoinder.

It was only several minutes after Ackerley left that Dom realized he was going to have to miss Kel's match if he planned to keep his appointment with Ackerley.

888888888888888

Daisuke waited for Saru outside her tent in the Player's camp. To pass the time, he'd brought along his Sakuhachi, a Yamani flute that was almost three feet long and widened at the end. It was made from the durable bamboo wood, and it could be used to make very romantic music. He brought the instrument up to his lips and began a slow, soothing melody. _Saru should wake up any minute now_. He thought. She knew the tune, as she'd written it herself, a long time ago. Back when…

Daisuke's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Player's leader; a large Gallan wrestler with a ruddy complexion and strong features. He was handsome, in a brutish sort of way, Daisuke supposed.

"You don't belong here." The wrestler's arms were crossed, and the man looked distinctly hostile.

_There's the story of my life, succinctly summed up._ Daisuke thought mirthlessly. Aloud, he replied, "You have my sincerest apologies, sirrah. With all possible respect, allow to say I am simply waiting for a friend, I'll be gone as soon as I may."

The wrestler wasn't appeased. "Saru is busy, and I don't want her to be distracted." He was blunt, a sharp contrast to the Yamani methods of subtly.

"She is a Shang, not a player. She is owned by no one; and it is not your decision as to whether or not she will be distracted." Daisuke knew how to direct, too.

The man reached out to grab Daisuke, and the ronin danced out of reach. As he did so, he swung the flute and rapped the man's knuckles. The way the Sakuhachi was designed was no accident. Monks often used the flutes to gather alms, but also as a short club to defend themselves from unfriendly strangers. Like so many things in the Yamani culture, the Sakuhachi was more than it appeared to be.

As the man grunted and lunged again, Daisuke danced back a step farther and swung the flute, this time connecting with the man's jaw. Daisuke had heard Tortallans call that strike a 'nap tap.'

The wrestler went down cold. Moments later, Saru stepped out of her tent, yawning. "I thought I heard you playing." She mused, glancing down at her fallen comrade. "A wonderful combination of wind and percussion, I must say."

88888888888888

Kel shifted anxiously in her saddle. Peachblossom flicked his ears back, trying to identify the source of her nerves. She patted his neck awkwardly with her gloved hand. Gathering the reins again, Kel whispered, "_Charge_."

Together, horse and rider hurtled toward their opponent, preceded by Kel's impeccably placed lance. Gritting her teeth, Kel braced for impact as the riders met.

Wood splintered, and Kel was knocked soundly into the back of her quilted saddle, but she stayed on. Her opponent was not as fortunate.

Breathing a sight of relief, Kel dismounted and offered her hand to the felled knight. Calle of Bonnett opened his visor and grinned up at the Lady Knight.

"Well met, Mindelan. Good luck with the rest of the tournament." His smile was a little too big, and he stumbled a bit as the healers led him off the field. Kel hoped she hadn't injured him too badly. There so few folk that approved of female knight that she couldn't afford to go around maiming them.

She scanned the crowd one more time. Dom was definitely not present. _He might be out fitting the engagement ring._ Kel shook her head. Her experience with the Chamber must have given her a morbid sense of humor.


	11. New scars and old

Dom was sweating heavily as he circled his opponent. He and Ackerley were matched in strength and size, but the Lord of Tirrsmont probably had been trained in fencing since he was five years old. Dom, by contrast, had picked up most of his skills after joining the Own. The men had been sparring for over ten minutes now, and Dom wasn't the only one who showed signs of weariness.

Ackerley lunged in gracefully and Dom parried and sidestepped. Ackerley recovered and stepped back as he started to circle again. Instead of continuing the chase, Dom paused and let his opponent take come closer. As Ackerley approached, Dom closed the remaining distance and quickly touched his sword to Ackerley's heart.

The younger lord of Tirrsmont snarled and knocked Dom's blade away. Swinging his blade wildly, Ackerley tried to bring it down on Dom's head. Dom brought up his sword to block, and the clash made his arms quiver. Grunting, Dom pushed Ackerley's sword away and launched a ferocious series of jabs and strikes. Ackerley was forced to backpedal almost to the wall of the training room, where he gathered his remaining strength to stop Dom's attack. Their blades locked and the two men glared at each other as their arms bulged over the strain.

"What's going on here!?" Kel demanded as she walked briskly over to the dueling pair. The men disengaged and Ackerley smirked at his opponent. Telling Kel the truth would be also mean admitting Dom was trying to protect her.

"Just practice." Dom smiled innocently. "Our Lord Tirrsmont here needs all the help he can get."

Ackerley's face, already flushed from the fight, turned a deep shade of red. "We had a philosophical discussion and thought this would be the best way to resolve our differences." He drawled; giving the standard noble's excuse. Nastily, he added, "in case you were wondering, he finds trollops in men's clothing attractive; and I do not." With that, Ackerley turned on his heel and strode out of the room haughtily.

Kel crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Dom. "Why do I have the sneaking suspicion I'm the trollop in question?"

Dom's ears burned red, either with anger or embarrassment, Kel couldn't tell.

"You. Are. Not. A. Trollop." Dom said firmly, his eyes boring deep into hers. "And you look damn good in anything you choose to wear." He added, as his gaze softened.

Kel sighed and ran her hand through her short hair. She had just finished her joust, and her hair was matted with sweat. "Domitan of Masbolle, I thought you, of all people, would be past this. Men who don't like me always go for the easiest insults. And…" She sighed. "I've lost count of how many times I've said this; but I AM capable of defending myself."

"And here I was, thinking that you became a commander so you could delegate the grunt work."

Kel punched him playfully in the arm, and he responded by drawing her into a bear hug she couldn't escape. Not that she wanted to.

888888888888888888888

After a bath, some healing ointment, and a long 'philosophical discussion' with Lalasa, Kel was ready for another night of "celebration." The Protector of the Small had tried valiantly to shoo Lalasa back to her dress shop (where the seamstress SHOULD have been working on clothes for paying customers).

_There are some battles even I can't win._ Kel thought, as she studied herself in the mirror. The dark blue dress was elegantly simple and the sash around her waist was flattering. While she'd often worn dresses as a page, that had been to prove a point; Kel didn't normally dress up for…well, just to look nice.

_You could always test that statement Dom made earlier. Try showing up in some old tunics and a burlap sack and see how he reacts_.

'It's his mother I'm worried about.' Kel thought to herself. She thanked Lalasa profusely and headed down toward the dining hall.

Dom was waiting outside, and he was dressed in a similar color. Kel blushed, and she couldn't help but wonder if Lalasa had known about this. Taking his outstretched arm, Kel followed him into the room. Heads turned, and then glanced quickly away. Rumors had been flying already, and now the couple was sending a clear message.

"We're together. We don't care what you think."

Dom could almost feel the heat of his mother's fury. She was seated at a table over on the far right of the room, and she glared daggers at both her son and the lady knight on his arm. Lord Garrick and Lady Blythe waved courteously at the young pair, while Edolie simmered and clenched her hands in her lap.

8888888888888

Roald and Shinko watched as Kel entered the room. From their vantage point at the top of the table, the young royal couple saw everyone's reaction—particularly that of Dom's mother. The Yamani princess shared a knowing look with her husband. They owed Kel; and it was time to repay some debts. Shinko rose gracefully and drifted down to Lady Edolie's table. The Lady of Masbolle stood and curtsied deeply as her husband and mother-in-law rose to do the same.

Shinko nodded regally and the older nobles retook their seats. "I wanted to congratulate your son on his choice of company this evening." The royal said smoothly. Her hands were folded neatly in her kimono and she smiled with her politest Yamani mask. "I have known Keladry of Mindelan for many years; she is one of the greatest friends I have ever had. My husband has also known Kel for a great deal of time. I believe he once promised to treat her with the same amount of reverence he reserves for the crown jewels." Shinko chose to speak loudly enough so that people nearby could hear. She bowed slightly, and then returned to her seat.

In the meantime, Roald had also risen to greet Dom and Kel. He shook hands with both commanders and invited them to join him on a hunting excursion later in the week.

As Roald returned to his chair, he noticed his father was staring at him intently. "You know the conservatives will be very upset about that." Jonathan remarked casually.

"Would you have done anything less for the Lioness?" Roald challenged. "I am well aware that Kel can take care of herself, but a little royal favor won't hurt her either. Just look at the Lady of Masbolle now."

Edolie had risen to greet her son, and she welcomed Kel with a polite, if not reserved, greeting.

Jonathan studied his realm's second female knight of the century. In so many ways, she was the opposite of his Lioness. While Alanna was short, Kel stood taller than most of the men around her. Where the Lioness had an infamous temper, Kel had a seemingly infinite patience. As Kel turned, she glanced up at her King. When she did, Jonathan caught a glimpse of what lay behind those hazel, dreamer's eyes. Keladry of Mindelan was exactly what a knight was supposed to be—female or otherwise.

888888888888888888

Three days, five winning matches later, and Kel was now facing Cleon. She risked a look up into the stands; she needed to know Dom was there for her. He sat in the royal booth, enthusiastically waving a banner with…oh gods; he'd sewn another flag with her shield on it! It wasn't much larger than a handkerchief. The Lady Knight shook her head as her chest filled with warmth. Dom had to be the silliest, most untraditional—

The horn sounded. Abruptly, Kel threw her emotions away as she whispered for Peachblossom to charge.

Iness had taught his squire well. Kel was thumped back into her saddle, but she had the sickening feeling she'd risen a few inches when the lance hit her. Another few inches, and she'd have been lifted clear out of her seat. Her legs clamped even tighter around Peachblossom. She could barely breathe, her ribs…

They turned and readied for a second bout. Each knight had scored two points. Kel tried to ignore the pain in her chest_. I almost break his heart, he almost breaks my ribs. Seems fair en—_

Her lance shattered again and her back protested loudly as it slammed back into her saddle. She looked at Cleon's lance. It wasn't broken. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was now ahead by one point. All she had to do was break her lance again, and try to remain seated. _Yeah, that's all._ Even the voice seemed out of breath.

She called to mind a warm, summer day on the lake. She tried to inhale, but her breath caught. RELAX. She told herself. _Relax! New Hope's future rests in your hands, and you want to be calm right now! Sometimes, you need a little passion to get through it all._

Something stirred in Kel's heart. She had pretended to be a Lump for long enough. Lumps didn't have feelings, didn't care who won tournaments, didn't fall in love…

Kel steadied her lance and spurred Peacblossom into one more gallop. She leaned forward, squinting as she focused on the center of Cleon's shield. No margin for error here, but Kel was a perfectionist.

POP!

"OOMPH!"

Peachblossom whinnied in satisfaction as he watched Cleon topple. Victorious, the roan reared on his hind legs.

"Peachblossom, you idiot, now is not the time f—ahh!"

Kel lost control and tumbled from her saddle. She let out a yelp when her amour pinched her in all the wrong places.

She must have blacked out for a moment. Where was she? Dazedly, she stumbled to her feet. Someone large, carrying a white…banner was running toward her. Whether he meant to surrender or not was unclear. Kel groped for her sword but couldn't find it. She wanted to snarl in defiance, but…

"Kel, you alright?" The banner man called.

She knew that voice…she _liked_ that voice—a lot. Her snarl turned into a very contented, "Mhmmm?" She plopped back down on the ground. "A bath and a long night sleep, Dom." She mumbled breathily. She wondered if he could hear her. Everything went black again.

8888888888888

Dom felt like several Lord Tirrsmonts were strangling him. He couldn't breathe. Kel had fallen back to the ground, and she wasn't moving. Peachblossom realized he'd lost her and turned. The big charger lowered his neck down and whuffled through Kel's hair, trying to apologize and wake her up. Healers ran out across the field and Neal was among them. For once, Peachhblossom didn't even nip at the knight.

Kel groaned, and Dom let out a sigh of relief. He looked over at her opponent. Cleon was standing; albeit a little unsteadily. He stumbled closer.

"She alright?" Cleon rasped.

"If she isn't, I'll be sure to let you know." Dom growled. His eyes glittered with an unspoken challenge. Gently, he leaned down to start taking away her armor. It must have been crushing her. Neal smacked his hands away.

"She'll be fine, and she'll recover a lot quicker once you let me heal her. Get out of the way." Neal's drawl was gone, his voice allowed no argument. Dom slowly backed away. Green fire poured over Kel.

As she was carried off the field, Dom trailed behind the healers, praying to every God he knew.

8888888888888

She must have landed somewhere soft. Mud? She wondered. No. She was dry, and didn't feel very dirty. It didn't make sense. Last thing she remembered was flying…

Her right hand twitched and explored the area around her. She felt a coarse blanket and the hard edge of a cot. Med tent, she guessed. She'd been here before—OUCH! With similar injuries, (she'd just attempted to sit up).

She cracked open one eye, letting the light trickle in slowly.

"I think Daine should give you a few flying lessons before you try that again." The Lioness's violet eyes were steady, but they held a trace of mirth. "Gods youngling, you gave the men folk quite a scare. Now, hold still. Neal fixed your lung—it collapsed—but let me take a look at those ribs."

Kel braced herself as the Lioness called up her magic. Cooling fire accompanied the pain, overtaking it and smoothing Kel's chest. She blinked. That wasn't bad, for a healing. "Just some bruising." The lioness muttered, almost to herself.

"Which err, men folk were the most scared?" Kel asked gingerly.

"Like you need to ask." Alanna quirked a suggestive eyebrow.

Kel blushed. Suddenly, she heard squawking and crashing noises. She lifted her head off the pillow just enough to see Neal clamber in.

"Keladry of Mindelan, when your lung collapses, it is time to surrender the joust!" Neal was waving his finger as if she were a misbehaving child.

She frowned at him, pretending to be puzzled. "How am I supposed to win if I surrender? I did win, right? I'll feel rather silly if I put myself through that and lost anyway."

Neal gaped and starting muttering incoherently and Alanna stood to shoo him out of the tent. "You know what his nerves are like. That was unusually cruel of you, Kel." Despite her tone, Alanna's eyes still twinkled with amusement. "And you did win. You were a point ahead of Cleon before the last bout, you stayed on longer. Besides, it wasn't Cleon who knocked you out of the saddle."

The Protector of the Small leaned back into her pillow and yawned. "Does this mean I don't have to go to the feast tonight?" She felt ready to go back to sleep—after she ate something. Alanna procured a stuffed roll and Kel munched on it happily.

"You sound like Raoul." Alanna grinned at her charge. "I suppose you aren't feeling well enough for visitors either, hmm?"

"I think I can handle one or two." Kel replied, meekly.

8888888888888

Dom paced outside the med tent. He couldn't go in there when Kel was being treated for her ribs; the healers would need to see the injury…Dom stopped pacing. Maybe it wasn't just concern for Kel that made him want to invade her tent.

_Behave Domitan. Broken rib or not, Kel could probably still kick your arse if she wanted to._

_8888888888888 _

Kel watched as Dom crept in, the banner still grasped tightly in his hands. Alanna had helped Kel put clothes back on, but she still felt unusually vulnerable.

"Is it okay that I'm here?" Dom asked.

"I'll chaperone, if that's what you meant." The Lioness purred.

Dom turned beet red. "Yeah. Uhh, Kel, I made this for you." He held out the banner. "Sort of a token, but I don't really know how this happens when the woman is on the receiving end…"

Kel giggled—she couldn't manage a full laugh at the moment—and she took the small flag.

"Thank you, Domitan of Masbolle. I'll wear it proudly under my armor as a sign of…well, you know how this goes." She carefully folded the cloth and set it down on her lap.

Throwing a cautious glance at Alanna, Dom leaned over and kissed Kel's forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

Kel looked up at him, needing to see those sparkling blue eyes as she responded, "I love you too."


	12. Running to and from problems

Tobe did his best to calm Peachblossom down. "She's fine!" Tobe grabbed the charger's halter and looked straight into the horses eyes. "She's gonna to be fine! Sir Neal said so."

Peachblossom snorted. Tobe led the horse back to the stalls and began to unsaddle him.

"No. You can't go see her. You won't fit in the tent." Tobe picked up a towel and rubbed it across Peachblossom's sweat soaked sides. "And _no_, she won't blame you for this either." The boy added.

Peachblossom let out a long sigh and rolled his eyes with relief.

8888888888888

Daisuke had been on the field when Kel fell. He'd just come from one his own matches, and he was still wearing his armor. Saru was in the stands juggling and singing. Daisuke grinned as he saw her, but as he turned back to the match, Kel was on the ground. He frowned. That didn't bode well. He glanced up at Saru. His monkey looked uncharacteristically worried. He walked over to her. "You haven't been placing bets again, have you?" He asked.

Saru grinned appreciatively. "No, no, nothing like that." She caught each of her instruments and shrugged. "I traveled for a time with the Shang Wildcat, and she always spoke very highly of Kel. I'm hoping to see her win the tournament."

Daisuke gave Saru a sidelong glance. "Is that why you're too busy to watch me?" He asked, with a casualness he didn't feel.

Saru caught his feigned nonchalance. "You've been winning, haven't you?" She replied evenly. "You keep it quiet, but you know how to use a lance. Lord Asano loved western weaponry and taught all his men before--"

She stopped when she saw the sadness in the ronin's eyes. "It wasn't your fault." She added softly.

"That is what the emperor said. That is not what others think." Daisuke's voice was heavy and he wore his very strongest Yamani mask.

"It's what _I_ think." She traced a finger along his cheek. "C'mon, you're in Tortall now."

"With you." Daisuke added.

"Dai…" Saru started. She took a steadying breath. "We're not…it doesn't work, we've tried. Flirting, playing, that's fine with me. But, let's face it. You wander only because you feel guilty about the tragedy you couldn't prevent. Me, I wander because that's how I'm made. When you forgive yourself, you'll settle down." She didn't have to add that she wouldn't. Couldn't.

"Some argue that home is where the heart is." Daisuke replied.

Saru pulled her hand away. "Don't." She said firmly.

Gathering her props, the Shang Monkey made a quick retreat to her tent; trying to forget what her Yamani knight-in-shining-armor had said.

888888888888888888888888

Once Kel's nursemaids (Neal and the Lioness) had left for dinner, she got up and snuck out of her rooms. It was the last day of the tournament tomorrow, and she needed to know what her body could do. She crept onto the practice courts and swung her glaive experimentally.

Alright. The pain wasn't terrible, but she felt as weak as a newborn kitten. Her breath was still a little short. Healed lungs were _supposed_ to be stronger than the original. She stepped carefully into the first move of her pattern dance.

**THWAK**!

Kel jumped and looked around for the source of the noise. Across the room, the Shang Monkey was whacking the tar out of a training dummy with her bare fists. The dummy was Yamani variety; it almost looked like an evergreen tree with all its protruding "arms." The Monkey seemed lost in herself, throwing punches and kicks with a speed only a Shang could produce.

Kel walked over and tapped the woman on the shoulder with the glaive. The Shang monkey pivoted quickly and knocked the weapon away.

"Is something wrong? You should've noticed my approach." Kel remarked.

Saru wiped a strand of her hair out of her eyes. "I was trying to block everything out." She admitted. She reached for her towel and draped it over her neck. Judging by the state of her clothes, the Monkey had been on the practice courts for a while. "Shouldn't you be resting?" She asked.

Kel grimaced. "I can't rest when I'm worried. Tomorrow's the big day and I can't afford to lose."

"Why?" Saru asked.

"Because if I fail, I'll lost command of New Hope. "

"And you feel that you alone should carry this burden?" Saru asked.

! Kel paused, thinking. "No one knows the people of New Hope like I do. I'd give my life to save any one of them…and I think they'd do the same for me." !

"You are a Yamani at heart, Lady knight." The Monkey said solemnly. "You have much in common with Daisuke."

The corners of Kel's mouth twitched. "I'm flattered—I think."

Saru grinned and sauntered off the practice courts. Kel stayed and completed her pattern dance. The lady knight felt stronger with every swing.

888888888888888888

On the way back to her rooms, Kel passed the Chapel. A breeze ruffled through her hair, making her shiver. She had an irrational desire to visit the Chamber of Ordeal. _'You're insane.'_ She told herself sternly. _What do you plan to do, go make small talk with it?_

Nevertheless, she walked into the room. Everything was as she remembered it, and the door stared at her expectantly. **Lady knight**. It acknowledged. **What brings you here?**

Kel shrugged. "I have no idea." She told it frankly. "I spent all of last winter looking forward to being free of you…yet, here I am. I MUST be mad." She also wondered why she wasn't very concerned about it.

The chamber seemed to let out an amused sigh. **Come here**. It ordered. **There is something you should see.**

She should have hesitated, she should have walked away. Instead, Keladry of Mindelan stepped inside the Chamber for the third time.

_Spidrens were at the gates of New Hope. Fanche and the archers were putting up a strong defense, but the Spidrens were advancing. They'd used all the nets already. Kel looked around for Wyldon, and she saw him—on the ground in a pool of blood. Owen stood over his lord, calling in vain for a healer._

"Stop it." Kel said firmly. "I thought you were past the nightmare phase with me."

**This isn't a dream, Keladry. The clan came from across the border, looking for food. Scanrans weren't the only ones looking for easy targets. Your people are well trained, but when Wyldon and Fanche fall, they will have no commander.**

"Why would you show me this?" Kel demanded. "Did you want me to suffer?" Kel tried to stay calm, logical. "I can't help them—it'd take a week just to get back there." She blinked back tears.

"I've told you. I don't see your world the way you do. Your concepts of time mean little to me. But, for your sake, I will tell you that this has not yet happened."

"When will it happen? Can I stop it?"

"You have six days, lady knight, to return. If you don't make it, New Hope will be lost."

She stepped out of the Chamber and resisted the urge to spit on its door. The Chamber was trying to be helpful.

Kel stumbled through the darkness, to her rooms to pack her armor, weapons…, and a little white flag with her shield on it. Then she rushed to the stables. Peachblossom and Hoshi whickered their greeting, and Kel threw a saddle on Hoshi. "Sorry, Peachblossom, I need her speed." Kel explained softly.

"Hey, what're you doing here so late?" Stefan held a lamp in one hand, and a pitchfork in the other. He realized he was talking to Kel, and the pitchfork lowered. "You trying to steal your own horse, milady?" He asked wryly.

Kel managed a weak grin. "I have to go back to New Hope, Stefan, it's urgent. If anyone comes looking for me…well, tell them what I told you. Goodbye, Groomsman, and look after Tobe for me, will you?"

"Aye, lady." Stefan nodded. "May Mithros keep you in his grace." He whispered as Kel and Hoshi shrank into the distance.

888888888888888

Someone galloped past Saru's tent. The Shang had been sleeping lightly, and she awoke as the horse thundered past. She opened a tent flap and caught a glimpse of Kel as the lady knight disappeared into the darkness.

The Shang Monkey frowned. Her gut said Kel wasn't going for a leisurely moonlit ride. Wherever the Protector of the Small was headed, there was going to be trouble. Saru smiled to herself. She was the Shang Monkey. Trouble was her FIRST name. She saddled her director's horse and set off in pursuit of the lady knight errant.

8888888888888888888

Dom awoke with a light heart. It was the last day of the tournament, only three matches to go. Daisuke faced Ansil of Groten, and Kel faced Prosper of Tameran. Prosper had been one of Kel's year mates, and Dom felt confident she could win that match. The winners of the semi-finals would then face off. It was only a matter of hours until the New Hope was officially under Kel's capable command—forevermore.

He strolled down to breakfast and kissed his mother on the cheek. "A wonderful morning to you, mother. Father." He nodded.

"Your sweetheart has been doing very well these past few days." Edolie remarked stiffly. It was clear she still didn't approve of Kel, but she also wouldn't dare attack a royal favorite.

"Yes. And she'll finish the tournament today." Dom said confidently. "Excuse me, mother, while I go awaken the fair lady."

Dom jogged through the corridors and came to a halt outside Kel's room. He knocked and waited. Tobe opened the doors, and his eyes were red with exhaustion.

"She done it again." Tobe grumbled. "Went off to save the day, and left me here."

Dom paled. "What did she do?"

"She went back to New Hope. Stefan and Peachblossom said she left in the middle of the night, riding like she knew something bad was going to happen."

It was an admittedly familiar scenario. Kel couldn't resist galloping off to save the meek, _especially _when it meant sacrificing her personal ambitions.

"Does anyone know what was so terrible that she had to leave?" Dom asked quietly.

"No. But Peachblossom said she smelled like the bad room."

"Bad room?" Dom repeated.

Tobe shrugged. "Horse-speak for the Chamber of Ordeal."

The sergeant moaned.

8888888888888888

Dom pounded on Neal's door. Yuki opened it cautiously, and was instantly swept aside. "Kel's gone." Dom said curtly. Tobe was right on his heels.

Neal rubbed his eyes blearily. "I must still be dreaming. I could've sworn you just said—

"Kel is gone." Dom repeated. He started pacing. "Tobe says that Peachblossom says that she went to the Chamber of Ordeal, then took Hoshi and is on her way back to New Hope."

"She'll lose the tournament if she doesn't show up." Meathead always had a firm grasp of the obvious.

"I don't think she'll make it back by this afternoon." Dom replied dryly.

"Then we need to find someone to ride in her place." Yuki said softly.

The men looked at her, amazed.

"Who do we know that can act like Raoul's best pupil?" Neal asked.

All eyes turned to Dom.

_**A/N: the stuff between exclaimation points in this passage (Kel's lines) are pretty much paraphrased from a Lioness book. Jon says something similar about Alanna to Myles ( I think). Anyway, this is fanfic, so I doubt I can be accused of stealing from TP any more than I already am but...just wanted to let you know. **_


	13. Dom's duplicity

**Noon**

"This is ridiculous." Dom said; for the hundredth time that day. "I'll end up embarrassing her," He added as Tobe cinched the breast plate.

"I thought Lord Raoul used you for a practicing dummy when you were with the Own. And you did well enough with the quintain this morning." Tobe grunted as he lifted an arm piece.

Dom jerked a shoulder, half-shrugging. "I only practiced with Raoul a few times. I was young and stupid—and by the end, I was usually half-unconscious. I barely managed to touch him with the lance before I went flying."

"Lord Raoul is one of the best in the land; milady says so all the time. If you lived through his practices, you should be able to survive this."

"But how am I supposed to _win_?" Dom asked; a little unnerved by Tobe's confidence.

"Leave it to Peachblossom." Tobe suggested, shrugging.

They walked out of the tent and approached the gelding in question. Peachblossom snorted and bared his teeth at Dom. The gelding knew it wasn't Kel under there.

"Peachblossom, listen, we need your help." Tobe explained quickly. "Milady is gone, but if people realize she isn't jousting today, she'll forfeit the tournament. Let master Dom joust with you—just this once."

Peachblossom eyed Dom critically. He snorted again and stepped closer. Tobe translated. "He says, no flying away."

88888888888888888888

Dom sat awkwardly in the saddle, fingers wrapped tightly around the lance. Peachblossom's eyes rolled back to check on his rider, making sure that Dom was holding on. The big horse readied himself for a trick he'd been practicing.

The bell sounded, and Peachblossom took off, not waiting for Dom's signal. The solider grasped onto the horse as tight as he could; trying simultaneously to aim his lance.

When the knights were almost within striking distance, Peachblossom suddenly took a couple steps to the outside, which brought Dom temporarily out of Prosper's reach. Then the charger darted back in, closer to the center of the field where he snapped at the flanks of the opposing horse.

In mid-gallop, the mare screamed in surprise and tried to sidestep. She stumbled and one of her legs collapsed. She overbalanced, toppled, taking her rider with her. Prosper was forced to throw himself out of the saddle to save his leg from being crushed as his horse fell.

Peachblossom shook his head delightedly, but kept all four feet on the ground. He pranced to the other side of the ring and waited for the referee to signal their win.

Dom stared in amazement at the fallen knight before him. That wasn't as difficult as he'd expected. He didn't even use the lance.

888888888888888888888

Daisuke watched as Ansil of Groten paraded across the field. The man was contemptible; a bigoted conservative who already tried to provoke Daisuke into a dirty fight the night before. Unfortunately for Ansil, Daisuke possessed more self-control than the Tortallan could hope to imagine.

Isamu tensed under his rider, ready for the bell. They'd already taken a turn, and the warriors were tied. Daisuke and Isamu had used the first run to test a theory on Ansil. If they'd read their opponent right, the knight's second attack would be all airs, and he'd waver right before contact.

Isamu took off, and Daisuke calmly lifted his lance, taking his time as he searched for the perfect moment. There. Ansil's pause was right on schedule. Daisuke jammed his lance under the knight's shield and popped the conservative right out of the saddle.

Daisuke grinned in amusement as he listened to Groten's curses. It was too bad Saru had missed this. According to the other players, the unconventional Shang stole a horse last night and took off for destinations unknown. Daisuke was delighted to hear the stolen horse belonged to the Gallan wrestler from the other day.

888888888888888888888888

Yuki was waiting for Daisuke in his tent. "We need to talk." She said crisply, in Yamani. Daisuke frowned. His sister rarely had time to 'talk' with the likes of him. A master-less warrior and court clown.

"What will you gain if you win this match?" Yuki asked quietly.

Daisuke shrugged, but his twitched into a crooked smile. "I won't. Keladry-san is far better at this game than I am. I entered this tournament to test the Tortallans, to see what they can do. I was hoping to find someone worth following. It seems I will wander for a while longer." It wasn't that all the knights were terrible. But none had moved with the unerring force of Asano. It was thanks to his assiduous training that Daisuke had made it this far.

"You've been doing all this to try and find a new overlord?" Yuki asked, baffled.

"Our family has made it clear I'm of no value to them as I am now." Daisuke said quietly. Ronin were looked down upon by the rest of the warrior class. They had no patronage; and were often grouped with mercenaries—men who sold their loyalty for coin.

Yuki gave her head a little shake as she tried to clear her thoughts. "I agree that Keladry-san would beat you in the joust, but she isn't here to do that. She disappeared last night, and Dom-kun is riding in her place."

"Is that allowed?" Daisuke asked incredulously.

"We didn't bother to find out." Yuki replied. Her eyes said it all.

"I'll be…careful." Daisuke agreed. Keladry might kill him if he injured her sweetheart. Daisuke remembered their sparring match and shuddered at the thought of facing her in a duel.

888888888888888888888888

It wasn't until Kel had been on the road for almost a day that she realized she was forfeiting the tournament by not attending. She gave a mental shrug. It'd mean very little to win the tournament if the prize was a town full of corpses. She hoped Prosper or Daisuke won.

She spared a glance behind her and noticed someone following. As the figure came closer. The dark skin, acrobatic body, and impish grin were unmistakable.

"Why are you following me?" Kel shouted, mystified. The Monkey caught up with her and grinned.

"You're running off to do some fighting, and I figure you could use the help. I'm hell with a glaive, myself."

Kel shook her head with disbelief and spurred Hoshi back into a canter. They'd have to stop soon to rest, and Kel prayed to the Goddess to protect Hoshi's stamina.

When they reached a convenient inn, Kel stabled her horse and booked a room on Raoul's credit. She'd repay her former knight master the next time she saw him. If there was a next time. If not, he'd have to come to the divine realms to collect. She set up a pallet for the Shang monkey, who collapsed theatrically on the bed.

"Where are we headed, Protector of the Small?" She asked breathily.

"I am headed back to New Hope, to stop an attack that hasn't happened yet. And don't call me that. It's a stupid title." Kel shooed the Monkey off her bed.

"It's an accurate title. Those are usually the worst, since they stick so well. At least you're not a Shang, where a childhood nickname can become your life."

Kel frowned. "Do you regret becoming a Shang?" She asked.

Saru propped her arm up and rested her chin on it. "I was always the family trouble maker." She said slowly. "When I was little, people swore I was Kyprith's own offspring. I could climb anything; do somersaults and cartwheels before I learned to swim. When the Shang came recruiting, my family handed me over all too easily. I was just one more mouth to feed, and full blooded Rakas like my family couldn't afford that."

Saru rose and went over to the window. She stared out, not really seeing anything. "I was happy enough, I suppose. I liked the tricks they taught me, the leaps and kicks and tumbles and flips; even if meditation was," Saru wrinkled her nose, "boring as a grandfather's porridge."

Kel grinned at Saru's description. "How did you come to know Daisuke and Yuki?" She asked.

Saru shrugged. "I was traveling with the Shang Crow; my teacher at the time. We found ourselves in the Emperor's court, and decided to stay a while. The Yamani isles are the closest thing we Shang have to a home; it is where our first master perfected his skills. Daisuke was…" She shrugged, thinking. "I suppose he was roughly the equivalent of a Tortallan squire." She waved her hand aimlessly.

Kel nodded. She once considered joining the Yamani warrior class if Tortall refused to train her.

Saru continued, "We became close friends on the practice courts." She hesitated again. "Yuki never liked me. I played with Daisuke, and I played rough. I trampled over his emotions playing my games, but he always forgave me." She let out a deep, lovelorn sigh. Kel had a feeling it wasn't a players' affectation.

"I began to care—to love him." She corrected. "It was unavoidable. He was always ready for tricks and sparring, adventures through the gardens—or the mountains. He was the only Yamani man that understood how to have _fun_." She looked exasperated.

Slowly, her eyes saddened as the silence stretched. "Then something changed. Dai's overlord—his mentor—acted out against the emperor's wishes. The entire household was ordered to commit honorable death. Except Daisuke. He was considered too young to understand what his master had done, and his family was too highly regarded to order the death of their eldest son."

"Then what happened?" Kel asked, intrigued in spite of herself. They needed rest. But Saru needed it in more ways than one.

"He suddenly became very serious, very dark. No more adventures, no more fun. I let him go, and the Crow and I continued on our way. I see Dai now, and I think he's getting better. All that wandering has helped calm him, in a way."

"And you? Have all your travels made you any more…grounded?" Kel asked wryly.

Saru's face flashed into roguish grin. "I am the Shang Monkey." She said theatrically. "What do _you_ think?"

_I think you're leaving out parts of this story_ Kel thought. However, she kept her mouth shut and settled in for sleep.


	14. From the horse's mouth

Dom felt lightheaded as he watched Daisuke prepare for the match. Yuki had promised to talk to her brother, but she didn't have enough time to explain what she said, or how Daisuke had reacted. Dom gripped the lance tighter.

"Charge." He whispered to Peachblossom. The horse flicked his ear back in surprise, but took off. Dom focused on his breathing, trying to match his rhythm to the horse's. The lance steadied and---

Shattered across Daisuke's shield. Dom felt a corresponding numbness spread up his left side from impact. Daisuke's lance hadn't hit dead center, and it was still in once piece. Dom blinked. Was Daisuke's poor aim intentional?

He and Peachblossom turned and received a second lance from the field hand. "Well rode, lady knight." The servant said.

The bell sounded again, saving Dom from trying to formulate a convincing response. Peachblossom galloped down the lane, hooves pounding. Dom resisted the urge to close his eyes and turn away. Kel was counting on him, even if she didn't know it yet.

Their lances struck each other's squarely, and both shattered. As Dom's body tried to absorb the shock, he prayed that Daisuke wasn't holding back. If that was the ronin's idea of going _easy _on someone…

Dom almost dropped the third lance as it was handed to him. It was so accursed heavy, and his fingers were shooting needle-like pains up his arm. He took a deep breath and forced his protesting fingers to curl around the grip. One more round. _Just stay in the saddle. This is for New Hope. This is for Kel._

As the warriors met in the center field the third time, Daisuke's aim proved false once more. His lance skittered off Dom's shield and caught the bottom edge of Dom's helmet. Air rushed around Dom's ears as the headpiece flew off. His gloved hand reached up to touch his chin in shock. He'd almost gotten his throat or skull crushed.

A roar went up from the crowds and Dom's brain caught up with reality. Kel's face was much more feminine than his own. Not to mention her blond hair and hazel eyes. His cheeks burned red. Nevertheless, he guided Peachblossom to the royal box and waited for the King to react.

Jonathan's blue eyes flickered through his options quickly. "You will, Domitan of Masbolle, explain yourself in my office. Now." He and Thayet rose to return to the palace. Dom dismounted and handed Peachblossom's reins to Tobe, who had conveniently appeared at his elbow.

Dom felt his—Kel's armor clank with every step, and he forced himself to keep pace with the Contes. The palace was stifling hot in a full suit, but Dom doubted Jonathan would permit him to change. A servant opened the door to the office. King, queen and noble entered wordlessly.

The monarchs turned to face him and Dom hastily bowed down on one knee. "Where is Kel?" Thayet demanded. "Was she seriously injured yesterday?"

"No. At least, I don't think so." Dom amended. "She was recovering nicely when I saw her yesterday. However, as far as we know, Kel took off last night to go back to New Hope. It was urgent, or she wouldn't have forgone the tournament."

"What happened?" Jonathan asked. His voice was dangerously calm.

"I'm not sure. Her servant, a boy named Tobe, says that she snuck into the stables last night and rode out on her mare."

"And he didn't bother to ask why?" Thayet questioned.

Dom shook his head. "Tobe wasn't actually there. He heard this from Peachblossom, who also said she smelled as if she just came from the Chamber of Ordeal."

The monarchs' eyes widened in shock. "For now, we'll ignore that your information is coming from a servant who heard it from a horse." Jonathan said dryly. "But why would Kel return the Chamber of Ordeal for a second time? Once is more than enough for any knight."

Now it was Dom's turn look surprised. They still didn't know the other factor that had prompted Kel's mad dash across the border last year. Dom took a deep breath. Kel had a lot of explaining to do. And it was up to Dom to do it. It wasn't an easy job, being the second female knight of the century.

8888888888888

After three long days in the saddle, Kel's heart lifted as Bearsford village came into view. She was only a day away from New Hope. She would make it.

Saru had kept to herself for most of the journey, humming occasionally and telling stories. Kel had half-listened as she focused on defensive tactics. Spidrens could use human weapons, while their blood and webs were natural defenses. Fire, pole arms and arrows were effective offensive weapons against the immortals.

Involuntarily, Kel flashed back to her first summer as a page. She was about the same age as some of the refugee children she taught every morning. Kel prayed she wouldn't have to put Loesia or Gydo on the field. Regretfully, she thought of Tobe. He was never going to forgive her this time.

As she rode through the village, a familiar smell wafted under her nose. Kel pulled Hoshi to a stop and dismounted in front of a small merchant outfit. It was decorated with bright colors and advertised Yamani 'Hanabi.' Literally translated, the devices were called 'fireworks.'

"How much blaze balm do you have?" She asked briskly. She fought the urge to sneeze. There had to be enough blazebalm to burn a sizeable junk of the greenwoods area.

The merchant was a short plump, middle-aged man with tufts of sandy blond hair sticking out from under his cap. "No blaze balm here, sir." He squeaked. The substance was heavily regulated in Tortall, and Kel doubted this man had acquired his supply through legal channels.

Her gaze could've chilled a summer's day in Carthak. "I need all your blazebalm, and I need it now." She said harshly.

The merchant squeaked again and pulled out two unmarked barrels. Kel's gaze persisted and he produced two more. She tossed him her coin and attached the first two barrels to her saddlebags. Once she was finished, she remounted Hoshi and rode off. A gift from the gods, that man. Probably a trickster god. Suspiciously, Kel glanced back at Saru.

Wordlessly, the Monkey attached the second pair of barrels to her horse. When the lady knight turned away, Saru also pocketed a couple small hanabi for later.

88888888888

It was dark outside when Hoshi topped the last rise before the valley. They still had one more day before the Chamber's vision came to pass. Kel resisted the urge to use some blazebalm to start a fire. It must have rained recently in the area, the ground was moist and the wood was damp. It took nearly half an hour before she got a fire going.

As she set up camp, she caught a glimpse of the Monkey's latest toys. The hanabi were sticking out of one saddleback, and their wicks hung precariously close to Kel's hard-earned flames. Hurriedly, Kel pushed the bags farther away.

When Saru returned, the Lady knight was waiting, hands on her hips, the proverbial angry mother hen.

"You stole those fireworks." It wasn't an accusation, but a statement of fact.

"In your haste, you overpaid the man." Saru explained easily. "I evened out your account. These will make for a very festive celebration once you're awarded the fort."

Kel choked in dismay. "I'm not _going_ to receive the fief, I left the tournament, thereby forfeiting."

Saru shrugged. "I think you've been playing the protector for so long you've forgotten what it's like to be protected."

Kel blinked. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, crossly.

The Monkey had no answer, just a charming smile. Kel threw up her hands in exasperation. She gave up her planned lecture and turned to prepare supper.

For once, the Monkey ate all her vegetables that night.

888888888888888

Patrol found Kel's camp early the next morning. Owen was among the men, and he grinned when he saw Kel.

"That didn't take long. Tell me, who'd you have to thrash to get this place?" His gaze was bright and conspiratorial.

"I'll explain later Owen." Kel brushed him off; a little embarrassed to admit the truth. "I came back to stop a spidren attack that hasn't happened yet."

Owen titled his head, confused. "You see a Doi recently? Listen, half them make it up—

"It was the Chamber; and no, it wasn't testing me. I asked."

Owen didn't respond, just looked concernedly at his friend. Then he noticed Saru. "Hullo, who're you?" His voice returned to its usual cheery, enthusiastic pitch.

"Charming." Saru glanced knowingly over at Kel, who shrugged helplessly.

8888888888888

Wyldon stared at his former pupil, trying not to let his skepticism show. "You want me to believe that spidrens are going to attack tomorrow because you had a vision from the Chamber or Ordeal? Keladry of Midelan, I should recommend you to a healer—

"My lord, it's not the first time I've spoken to It beyond the Ordeal." Kel had her arms extended, palms out, almost pleading. "It told me where to find Blayce last year, said it was my destiny. It's not just a nightmare machine, my lord, it's a—a god of some sort."

"You know what the conservatives will say about this." Wyldon pointed out. "They already think you've corrupted It with your 'feminine wiles' or whatever nonsense they routinely spit out."

In spite of everything, Kel's heart warmed at Wyldon's attack on his former allies. "Sir, there's no reason for anyone else to know. As long as we're prepared for the attack—

"All else be dammed?" Wyldon finished. "You will never be a politician, lady knight." Wyldon rubbed his arm and exhaled noisily. "So, what are your plans for this supposed attack?"

Kel suppressed a grin and laid out everything she'd planned over the last four days.

888888888888

Dom, Tobe, Daisuke, Peachblossom, Isamu, and a mare named Annis set out to track Kel. They were a day behind, but their time had been well spent. In Dom's saddlebags lay the deeds for ownership of New Hope; all the documents needed was Kel's signature.

Tobe rode Annis, a dusty blond pony with a gentle temper and a strange fondness for Peachblossom. She kept pulling herself up front to prance along side the gelding, and then sulked when Tobe led her back in line. Eventually, Tobe gave up. She was smitten, and wasn't going to listen to the pint-sized two-legger on her back.

Peachblossom eyed the little mare cautiously, but didn't comment—or snap. Hoshi and Kel were finally having an effect on him. He was still the same tough-mouthed and sarden warhorse Kel adopted; but he was learning to tolerate the gaggle of strange females that appeared in his life.


	15. Battles and compromise

Kel took once last cursory look around her. Everything was in place. Fanche had the archers staked out and ready behind the walls, spearmen waited behind the gates, and another group on the wall was ready with nets. She'd gathered all the leftover branches and twigs from Dom's building project and placed them in seemingly innocuous piles around the empty field. Underneath each pile lay a small portion of blazebalm. The refugees had placed thick, green pines at the top of the piles to mask the smell.

It was fortunate the spidrens had chosen to attack this time of year. The field was still bare, and the fires wouldn't spread to the woods. Kel thanked Mithros for small advantages.

Kel glanced down at Saru, who stood with the ground squad. The monkey was merrily twirling an extra spear about, as if she hadn't a care in the world. The lady knight shook her head and turned away. She also couldn't help but wonder where Saru had stashed the small hanabi.

The sky was looking a little too familiar, and Kel tensed. Any minute now…

Patrol galloped in, their horses wild with fear. The sparrows with them chattered and flew in mad circles. Ammon, the patrol leader, stepped forward "They're coming, milady. We found nests about two miles north, and they look recent."

Kel had to ask. "Any bodies?"

Ammon shook his head. "None. They're coming in hungry."

Wyldon tested his bowstring and grunted, "We'll give them more than they can chew."

8888888888888

Kel was the first to spot the clan as they came over the rise. Looking through her spyglass, she counted at least thirty. "Archers ready." She called. There were corresponding twangs and rustling as bows were loaded.

The immortals must have been desperate. They moved across the open field, toward the camp. Or perhaps they were emboldened by New Hope's appearance. Clearly, it was a refugee camp. A place for the poor, unsheltered peasants that the Crown didn't give a damn about. Kel's smile was bitter. These were no ordinary refugees.

The first volley of arrows went out, and five spidren were felled immediately. Kel whistled to Fanche, who moved to light the next round of arrows on fire. As the second wave came down, the targets were not the spidrens but the piles of pine and wood. The monsters shrieked in confusion as their surroundings burst into flame. Two spidrens had been in the process of climbing over the piles, and an acrid smell rose up to the wall as their hides burned.

The remaining spidrens were almost at the wall. The leader, a nasty female with red hair and yellowed eyes, began to climb as she screamed threats and curses. Kel gave the signal for the first net to drop. It was heavy, made from chains and scrap metal, and the sheer weight of the net sent the spidren toppling back down to the ground. The remaining nets were released, picking off four more.

The gates of New Hope opened, and the refugees with pole arms rushed out. The archers loaded for a third time, providing cover fire. Kel ran down the stairs and grabbed her glaive as she headed out.

The Monkey took two spidrens at once. She dodged under their webbing and leapt onto one's back, where she gave its neck a merciless twist. As the body toppled, she somersaulted off and lashed out at the legs of the other.

Kel picked up a burning branch and thrust it in the face of an immortal. Temporarily blinded, it stumbled backwards into a bigger pile of flames.

With more than half their number dead or dying, the spidrens made a retreat. The archers fourth volley came down, picking off the slowest.

A cheer rose up from the refugees. Kel scanned the field; she didn't see a single human casualty. Some nursed burns from spidren blood, one man's arm stuck out at an unnatural angle, and a woman was struggling to get webbing off her foot. Kel's triumphant cry joined everyone else's.

Once the adrenaline had receded, Kel called up her special command voice. "I suggest you use these fires to burn the corpses. Spidren ash is bound to become the latest fashion in fertilizer."

Kel had to hold back a squeak of surprise when the men picked her up and carried her back to the fort on their shoulders. Wistfully, she thought of Dom.

8888888888888888

Tobe gave Dom a sidelong glance. The sergeant had gotten through Kel's armor in more ways than one. In some respects, the boy was happy that milady mother had someone new to look after her; but…what would happen to Tobe now? Dom was a good sort of fellow, and he treated Tobe with an almost brotherly camaraderie—but what if it was a show to get milady's attention? Tobe shrugged off his doubts. Milady might be fooled, but Peachblossom was a strict judge when it came to character. And the warhorse wouldn't have allowed a ninny to ride in Kel's place.

888888888888888

Kel sat in her office, carefully folding and unfolding Dom's token. Her mind was tumbling with doubts and fears, and her hands were on automatic. By saving New Hope, she'd given up her chance to win the land as her own. She had left Dom, and never worn the flag she now held. She was going to have to tell the residents how she failed them. She was going to have to explain to Dom why she'd left so quickly, without leaving so much as a note. Oh gods, what if he thought she'd run off with someone else?

There was a knock on her door, and Wyldon sat down across from her. "You came home early." He commented.

Kel blinked, resolving her face into a blank mask. "I had to leave. The worst part is that I was still a competitor. I could—I WOULD have won, if I stayed." Kel wasn't a braggart, but she knew Prosper, and she beat Ansil of Groten when she was a squire. And Daisuke had more strength than accuracy. She bit her lip.

"I'm not excusing my behavior. I knew what would happen when I left. The alternative, knowing you and Fanche would die, was worse. But now, it's time to face the consequences."

"I came to tell you we have several visitors at the front gate." Wyldon remarked, as if he hadn't heard her at all.

Kel looked at him bleakly, her mask forgotten. "They're here already? I didn't even have time to exp—

"Why don't you come see what they have to say before you jump to any conclusions?" Wyldon suggested.

Kel's forehead wrinkled. Milord sounded almost…amused. Her spirits lifted. It had to be good news. Daisuke must've won. At least the people would be well fed from now on. She rose and strode out to the courtyard.

Tobe, Dom, and Daisuke were standing, grinning like schoolboys. Kel gave a slight bow to Daisuke. "Congratulations are in order, I assume." She said, as warmly as she could manage.

"Not _quite_ yet." Dom corrected. He waited and watched the puzzlement grow on Kel's beautiful face. "The fief isn't yours until you sign the deed." He added.

Kel stared blankly at him, still not comprehending. "I didn't win." She clarified. "I must have forfeited when I didn't show. Who…?" She looked at Daisuke. "Thank you." She said, and the warmth in her voice was genuine this time.

The ronin waved her off. "I lost. To you, as I remember."

Kel's puzzlement returned. They must be joking with her. Playing a practical joke. Her eyes narrowed. This wasn't funny. At all.

Dom caught her glare and grinned. "No, we're not playing tricks on you, so you can stop scowling. You remind me far too much of Meathead when you do that." His tone was light, teasing.

Kel crossed her arms. "Somebody explain, now."

Tobe piped up, "Master Dom pretended he was you, an' he beat the Tameran Lord, an' then he went up against Master Daisuke, an' Master Daisuke knocked his helemet off an' then everybody knew it wasn't you fighting, an' then the king yelled at Master Dom, an' took Dom off into his office where they negotiated." He stopped, breathless.

The lady knight looked quizzically up at Dom. "They let me win anyway?" A million warm fuzzy feelings were coursing through her. Most of them were sparked by the blue-eyed gaze of a certain sergeant-turned-temporary-knight.

Dom took a step forward and put his arms around Kel's shoulders. He looked through those long lashes and watched the emotions flicker through her hazel eyes. "You've got friends in the courts; a certain Duke Turomont pointed out that when the king re-instituted the melee, he was reverting back to the old laws of the joust. It is a little known fact that knights that age could have seconds—someone to fight in their place if they were busy, injured, or otherwise unable to meet a challenge. Usually, that's the squire's job, but under the circumstances…" Throughout his explanation, Dom's arms had sunk down to her lower back, and they were slowly drawing Kel closer into his embrace.

Not caring who was watching, Kel threw her arms around his neck and brought him in for a deep kiss. After a moment, he pulled back, searching, a little uncertain.

"Peachblossom mentioned something about the Chamber. You're not about to run away again, are you?" His eyes said he'd follow her if she did.

She laughed, lightly. The sound was musical, lilting, and utterly enchanting. Dom's heart melted.

"I'm home." She answered. "I'm not going anywhere, thanks to you." She leaned up to kiss him again. He stopped her by placing a gentle finger on her lips.

"Before we continue these celebrations, I have something I've been meaning to offer you. Another token, if you will. Something to wear on the field and off, as a symbol of…" For the first time in his life, words failed him. He trailed off awkwardly, belatedly remembering he was supposed to be on one knee. He stumbled back and knelt as he pulled out the ring. "Keladry of Mindelan, will you marry me?"

"Absolutely. Yes." Kel's voice cracked. She felt like hanabi were exploding under her ribcage. Dom grinned and took her back into his arms.

88888888888888

Daisuke smiled thinly. A happy ending for everyone. Well, except himself. Gods knew where Saru had run off this tim—

"What's everyone so excited for?" A familiar voice piped into his ear. The Monkey had an eyebrow quirked and she gazed questioningly at the couple. Daisuke shrugged. "They're getting married. Kel owns New Hope. Happy ending."

"Oooh." Saru grinned. "I wonder if she'll let me use the fireworks now." She said offhandedly.

Dai gave her a sidelong glance. "What she doesn't know…

"My thoughts exactly. Ready for another adventure?" She had forgotten how much she missed their tricks. Dai's grin mirrored her own, and the pair scampered away.


	16. Epilogue

Saru led Daisuke to the stables where she'd stashed the Hanabi. She tossed him a pair, and then raced him to the barrack's rooftop. They scaled the wall easily. It was still a while until sunset; they'd have to wait.

Amicably, they sat on the roof. Saru started to juggle her hanabi. Daisuke watched her for a while, lazily enjoying the weather and company. Finally, the silence stretched and became thin.

"What do you plan to do after this?" He asked.

"Run. Hard and long, until the Lady Knight gets bored with the chase." Saru replied immediately, with a grin.

"No, I mean, where do you think you'll end up next? When do you plan to leave?" He wasn't going to let her dodge the question; and she seemed to sense his determination. She caught the hanabi and looked at him warily.

"Why?" Her voice was cautious. "What are you planning?"

"I suppose it would be childish to point out that I asked you first." Daisuke replied evenly. Saru stuck out her tongue at him.

He just _looked_ at her; and she shivered involuntarily. Dai was always fun to play with, but he had a serious side that made her want to run in the other direction. She was a monkey; she couldn't handle complicated, delicate emotions. It always ended badly.

"I meant what I said during the tournament." He said quietly. _Home is where the heart is._ A stupid cliché he used to finely to suggest she had his heart. Saru looked away. Part of her wanted the same things he did; but she wasn't capable of…of…

_Of WHAT, Monkey? Don't you know your own soul?_ The smooth, delicate tones of the Shang Crow resounded in Saru's inner ear. She blushed. She wanted to slide off that rooftop and disappear; to get away from the conversation and the choice it presented.

She could stay a Shang, keep her freedom and independence; or risk opening herself to a relationship that she desperately wanted. If she chose the latter she'd have to accept the possibility of a broken heart. Suddenly, she knew a way to end this. Tell him the truth.

"Dai, what do you remember about your Daimyo's death?" She asked.

He frowned, hurt flashed through his eyes. Saru waited.

"He attacked Lord Kira within the sacred grounds of the emperor's palace." She reminded him.

Fighting was forbidden within palace grounds. Moreover, Asano had attacked a lord of higher standing, which was equally illicit.

"Do you know why?" She added.

Daisuke answered indignantly. "Kira had continually insulted my Daimyo's house publicly for the several previous weeks. Kira's stature did not give him the right to—

"Do you know why Asano Nanasora suddenly lost his temper at such an importune time and place?" Her voice was insistent.

Daisuke shook his head. "I was not present, and no one overhead Kira's comment."

"The Shang Crow did." Saru corrected heavily. "She was the focus of Kira's insult. Our masters were…involved. That's why I came to the Isles, the Crow wanted to visit her lover. At first, that was also why I spent so much time with you—they wanted you to be distracted so they could spend time together." Asano was married. Affairs were not unheard of, but they were kept quiet.

Furious rebuttals flew across Daisuke's mind, each more scathing than the last. Saru's claims bit deep. They suggested she was only interested in him because someone had asked her to be. _At first_. Daisuke clung onto those two words.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely.

"To us or them?" Saru's eyed sparked back with a bit of her usual persona. Quickly, she clamped down her urge to be flippant. For once, now was not the time. "The Crow and Asano were walking together when Kira suggested the Crow would move on to bigger umm…jewels—namely, his own. Asano lost his temper and drew a knife. You know the rest of the story." She paused, trying to gauge his reaction.

Seeing nothing, she continued gently, "when Asano was killed, my master lost a piece of herself. When we left the Yamani isles, it was only a matter of months. She became reckless, to a point where the Council assigned me a new teacher. Within the year, I found out she'd been killed fighting in the Copper Isles." Saru's gaze was bleak. "That's where love between a Yamani warrior and a Shang woman can lead."

The sun was starting to set. Daisuke stood, and Saru mimicked his movement. "You see. I stay away because I have to. Becau—

Daisuke leaned in and kissed her soundly, cutting off her excuses. "Little monkey, you're being more foolish than usual." He growled. "After all, we're in Tortall now. I'm not married. And Kira is dead." The last part rumbled off with cold certainty.

Saru quivered, still torn. Her hesitation only lasted several seconds. She wove her fingers into his long, dark hair, upsetting his careful braid as she yanked his face back down to her own. Damn the risks. She was the Shang Monkey.

After a moment, she pulled back. She was breathing heavily, her head felt too light. She couldn't stop an utterly ridiculous grin from spreading across her face. There was nothing tricksterly about that smile. It was pure, simple happiness. Gods, she'd forgotten how good Daisuke was at that.

"Fireworks." She reminded him.

Wordlessly, Daisuke offered her a flint starter.

88888888888

Kel was sitting, enjoying her first meal as Lady of New Hope fief, when suddenly; she heard a deafening boom. Dom cursed and ran out of the mess, and Kel followed at a slower pace. She had a good idea what was going on.

Outside, people had gathered and started a chorus of 'ooos' and 'ahhhhs.' Bright, colorful lights exploded across the night sky. Kel's grin was somewhat resigned, it was hard to be mad at the Monkey on a day like this. She looked up at the roofline and saw that the Shang wasn't alone. A taller, broader figure stood beside her. She tried to wave them down, but the couple caught sight of her and fled, disappearing over the other side of the rooftop.

Minutes later, Isamu and the player's horse came crashing through the center of the fort, heading for the gates. Someone obligingly opened the doors so horses and riders sped off.

"GODS ALL BLESS, LADY KNIGHT!" Saru yelled over her shoulder.

Kel shook her head and turned back to her people. "Well, that's two less wedding guests I have to worry about." She quipped.

Dom returned her smile. "Speaking of that, who're you gonna ask to be your maid of honor?"

Kel gave him a mock scowl. "See me in my office sergeant. Now."

As they walked back across camp, Kel could've sworn she caught a mutter or two about baths and a good night sleep.


End file.
